


The Sweet Bells of Summer (First Draft)

by thesweetbellsofsummer



Series: The Sweet Bells of Summer [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sweet Bells of Summer
Genre: Depression, Dragons, Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Fantasy, Original Character Death(s), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 37,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetbellsofsummer/pseuds/thesweetbellsofsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After peacefully living in Skye for thousands of years, the River Elves were brutally murdered by an unknown enemy. A year later, Elizabeth Hunter, the sole survivor of the tragedy, is sent on a quest that may unravel the mystery of who slaughtered her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to this book's tumblr: http://thesweetbellsofsummerchronicles.tumblr.com/

It was in the summer of my fourteenth year that my village burned. I was returning home after many days away when I saw the buildings consumed by flames. With horror I realized that corpses littered the streets. Some burned to a crisp and the rest ripped through with sharp weapons. I rushed about searching for someone, anyone still alive. There was no one.

Without family or belongings, besides those I had brought with me, I set out looking for help and shelter. I set out for the Court of Fawns. 

* * *

 

After weeks of constant traveling I arrived at the entrance to Gaia’s Forest. A gate formed of trees and vines greeted me, only making an opening once I declared myself friend not foe. As I continued down a well worn path, evidence of a community became clear. Haphazard stacks of firewood had collected alongside the path at regular intervals, and the odd basket lay abandoned. Still, it took several hours of walking and the darkness that came with the setting sun for me to see pinpricks of light in the distance. I hurried forward despite knowing I would not reach the Court until morning.

* * *

 

As dawn broke I stepped into a picturesque clearing littered with small, wooden huts. While there wasn’t a soul in sight, I could hear the soft murmurings of a waking populace. I approached the largest building I saw and knocked on the door, expecting the home to belong to the chief. Instead of the tall, regal leader I had imagined, a short young woman with dark eyes opened the door. At first she looked toward my torso, but then she tilted her head back to look me in the eye. She seemed to meet me no higher than my chest.

“Are you the chief?” I asked, surprised by her youthful visage.

“No, I’m his daughter. But perhaps I can help you instead,” she replied, clearly suspicious of the stranger at her doorstep.

“I’m seeking shelter,” I quickly explained, “My village has burned and my family is gone. I’ve heard stories about the generosity of the deer people of Gaia’s forest, so I thought it best to ask for help here.”

For several moments, the young woman studied me. Perhaps judging whether it was the truth that I had spoken.

“I’ll wake my father,” she finally answered, “He’ll help you.”

And with that, she turned and retreated into the depths of the hut. Several minutes later, a small man with the same dark eyes as his daughter appeared at the door. He also carefully scrutinized my appearance before beginning to speak.

“My daughter has told me that you seek help young one,” he said, in a higher than expected voice. “If you have useful skills to offer, we can provide you with shelter.”

“I’ve trained in magic,” I replied, “Water, specifically.”

“Well then, shelter you will have mage, and a place among us you will be given. Tonight we shall all become acquainted, but for now you may rest in my home, as you appear weary.”

As soon as he finished speaking, the chief’s short arm wrapped around my wrist and tugged me inside. Once across the threshold, his daughter ushered me into their sleeping chambers. They left me alone, and with the chief’s blessing I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke several hours later to the chief’s daughter excitedly shaking me.

“It’s time to introduce yourself mage, now get up!” she exclaimed.

I rose as she asked, despite the protests of my sore body, and followed her to the village square. There we found a large group of people, all with the distinctive deer’s legs their kind were known for.

Once we arrived, the chief strode to the middle of the gathering and began to make a speech: “My people. Tonight we welcome our newest friend and ally, a mage from one of the outer villages. Tragedy has befallen her kin, so with open arms we welcome her to our community.”As he finished, the chief turned towards me. “Now please introduce yourself child.”

At his words I stepped forward. “I am Elizabeth of the house of Hunter. I hail from Skye, a town by Winerva lake. I thank you for your kindness, and hope to be of much use to all of you.”

A murmur erupted through the crowd, before I was enveloped by the overjoyed villagers. Soon after, we were all seated around a bonfire, and dinner was served. Salads of dandelion greens and sweet berries were served to all those attending. While I ate, the chief’s daughter approached and sat down next to me; her own bowl overflowing with food.

“I’m Katlyn, by the way,” she told me. “Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

“It’s alright,” I replied. “It was early, and neither of us had much energy for formalities.”

“Still, as our village’s next leader, dismissal of formalities is most frowned upon.” Katlyn explained with a sigh. “However, that isn’t why I came to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“My father has assigned you your place.”

“Which is?” I asked.

“You are to be my servant, my companion, and my teacher,” she told me with a smile. “The builders will construct a hut for you, and it is there that you will teach me.”

“Very well then.”


	2. The Journey Begins

It’s been a year since the court welcomed me into their home, and so much has changed. I have replaced my ragged clothing, and my status within the community has solidified. Though I still grieve for my family, I have found contentment among these people. Teaching the princess has helped to quench my thirst for knowledge. My princess is quite clever, yet insecure in her knowledge. While a negative quality for a future queen, I believe she will gain confidence in time. Perhaps, despite my hardships, things have changed for the better.

I’ve grown used to the quiet dignity of the forest. I’ve discovered many streams at which to teach my princess and practice my magic. This place is so beautiful. Even when the harsh temperatures of winter stripped it of green, the holly berries grew and dotted the landscape with color. Now that summer has returned everything seems identical to how it was when I arrived. The small huts collected in a circle around the bonfire stay ever the same, no wear or tear has appeared anywhere. I do not know whether it is the magic of the forest, or the deer people’s own hardwork and dedication that keeps it this way. Although this place is wonderful, I still I long for home.

* * *

I awakened to short, sharp knocks at the door, but before I could answer, the princess burst into my hut.

“Elizabeth get up! Something exciting has happened!” She exclaimed with vigor, while running about my room.

“What’s going on?” I asked her, confused by her excitement at such an early hour.

“A messenger from one of the neighboring kingdoms has arrived!” she explained. “Father is hosting a meeting, and he has asked us to attend. So get up!” With a final, heaving sigh I rose from my small cot and meandered towards my clothing.

“I’ll be there, but if you would be so kind as to leave princess, I need to dress.”

“Alright, but you have ten minutes!” she shouted before scurrying away. With that, I began to change while pondering what business this messenger could have. A message? A summons? A gift for the village? All these options excited me, as the last visitor to the village was myself.

* * *

 I soon arrived at the town square, and discovered the messenger to be a tall young man with a nose shaped like a gourd. He was conversing with the chief, gesturing with what appeared to be desperation. My princess had made the decision to wait for me several meters from her father and the messenger. Once I had positioned myself beside her, she turned towards me and smiled. She tugged me over to the chief, and began to make excited conversation with both him and the visitor.

“Father, is this the messenger? Of course this is the messenger!” she turned toward the young man. “Hello! Greetings! Bonjour! I’m Katlyn, and you are?”

“I am William of the House of Naranja, sent as a messenger by the rulers of the Kingdom of Coraje.” he stated with all the pomp and circumstance an adolescent boy can muster. “I have been sent to seek help from the residents of Gaia’s forest, though I was not expecting _deer people_.” he said with a sneer.

“Well we weren't expecting someone who looks like a squash, but we get what we get.” I retorted, annoyed by his obvious disregard of the royal beings before him. It was clear that my reply was unexpected, as he became flustered at my discourteous words.

“Elizabeth!” Katlyn exclaimed, surprised at my rude actions.

“Nevermind his bigotry child,” her father pacified us. “If they seek aid, we will provide it. Now speak your message William.”

“As you wish. People of Gaia’s Forest! In recent months there have been several brutal attacks on our people by a dragon. We have been unable to locate the dragon’s den. However we believe that you as magical beings will be able to locate and slay this beast. Please send your best warriors to our Kingdom, so that we may debrief you of the situation. Sincerely, Queen Jaya of Coraje.” William read to us from a scroll.

“I am afraid, young man, that we have no warriors. However, most of the villagers practice magic,” the chief replied. At his words, Katlyn seemed to become excited.

“Father! I can go to Coraje and help them!” she suggested.

“Of course you can’t!” he replied angrily. “You’re the princess, and you’re needed here!”

“But fath-”

“No,” he turned back to William. “It may take time, but we will find someone to help you.”

With those words he dismissed us, and I wandered back to my hut intending to catch a bit more sleep.

* * *

 That night during dinner, my princess didn’t take her usual seat beside me. Instead, she approached the messenger and seemed to engage him in deep conversation. While it did bother me to have been stripped of my friend and mistress, I knew that she would return once the messenger left. However, when dinner was through, and their talk still had not ended, I grew worried. It took another hour for Katlyn to return to her home, and by then I was too weary to confront her.

* * *

 The moon was still high when I was awoken once again by my frantic mistress. She seemed to be packing all of my possessions into my worn knapsack.

“Princess?” I asked confused.

“Shh!” she silenced me. “Get dressed and put on your pack, we’re leaving.”

“Your father relented?”

“No. But we’re going anyway, now get up!”

I cautiously rose, wary of her request. Still, I dressed in my usual clothing, tossed on a traveling cloak, and took my pack from her.

“Let’s go,” she told me. “William is waiting for us at the outskirts of the village.”

We left my hut with our belongings, and headed toward him. He seemed surprised at my appearance, considering my earlier disdain for him. The messenger seemed to recover from his shock by the time we reached him, setting his expression to one of resignation.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming,” he told me once we reached him.

“I must do as my princess requests, no matter how much I wish not to,” I explained.

“So it seems,” he replied, and said no more.

He instead turned and began to stroll down the path back to the forest exit. Katlyn immediately followed, and began to drag me with her. As we walked, I resigned myself to the consequences of leaving with them, and prepared myself to protect my mistress.


	3. Long Walks and Burning Villages

It soon became apparent that my princess had never traveled far from her home. After only an hour, she seemed to grow weary, though I do not know if it was the walking or just the late hour. Still, she knew if we stopped before leaving the forest that the chief would quickly catch up to us. We continued on until the sun had risen high in the sky, and if I supported my mistress’s body through those last hours no comments were made. It wasn’t until we had finally passed the gate by several miles that she allowed us to rest.

 

 

* * *

 

After dozing for a bit in the afternoon sun, we once again began to walk towards Coraje. The winding road we traveled along was interspersed with small villages populated by man. While I ignored the scrutiny of the townsfolk, used to the cruel comments of others, my princess was clearly bothered by the pointed fingers and whispered words.

 

“What is that?”

 

“She’s rather tall for a woman don’t you think?”

 

“I can’t believe those freaks were let in!”

 

“Are those deer legs?”

 

“What are _they_ doing here?”

 

Despite these barbs, my mistress insisted on continuing to the Kingdom. Still, I must remember to keep my eye out for anyone brave enough to attack us. If my princess were to be harmed, I would never forgive myself.

 

* * *

 

Once the moon rose, I insisted on finding lodgings for the night. Soon we found a tiny inn, boasting rooms and alcoholic beverages. The owner watched us suspiciously, but did not turn down paying customers. In no time at all, Katlyn was fast asleep in our room, leaving me free to have a drink down at the bar.

 

While nursing my first flagon of ale, I overheard a few of the other guest’s conversation. It seemed to be about the incidents which led to our summoning.

 

“It’s definitely a dragon. Buildings burned, bodies ripped through, what else could it be?” one of the men said.

 

Burned buildings. _Bodies Ripped through_. It couldn’t be.

 

“Nothing else could decimate a town like that,” one of the others replied.

 

I felt sick, and hurried outside before the conversation could continue. Is that what happened to my village? The descriptions were identical, and I knew there was no doubt. I had assumed my home had been attacked by marauders or thieves, not a dragon. I nearly emptied my stomach onto the bare ground, but stopped myself knowing I would need that nutrition for strength the next day. However, I couldn’t stop myself from dampening my cloak with tears. Afterwards, all emotion seemed to have left me and I suddenly felt like a hollow shell.

 

A soon as I was able to compose myself I slunk back inside, downed the rest of my drink, and climbed the stairs to my room. With a quick wash and a change of clothes, I settled next to Katlyn in our bed, and lay numb as sleep finally washed over me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My mother was smiling at me for the first time in so long, it warmed my soul. Her joviality continued as she passed me a steaming plate of Gravlax, and a goblet of mulled wine. I felt… happy. Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and we were thrown to the floor. I ran outside, expecting an earthquake, but what I found was fire.

 

The flames were in me, around me, consuming my very being. All I could see was fire, but the screams rang loud and clear. The vibrations seemed to shake me to the core. Then suddenly, only darkness, an all encompassing blackness. That’s when I saw it, an enormous dragon spewing death and destruction from its gaping maw. Elongated talons reached towards me, the blue blood of elves still coating them. As it reached me, I found myself frozen in place, unable to run. One swipe of its arm, and death claimed me.

 

* * *

 

The next morning I awoke in a sour mood, not even smiling at my princess as I assisted her in dressing. Luckily, she was still exhausted from late night and previous days’ journey, and didn’t notice. William seemed to though, at least he did once we met him on the first floor of the inn for breakfast. He was polite enough to not mention either of our less than stellar appearances. After a solid meal, all three of us were feeling better in our own ways. Soon we were on our way, only a day's journey away from Coraje.

 

* * *

 

The day went by quickly, with Katlyn and William’s constant chattering and, after an initial rebuff, they didn’t even attempt to engage me in it. Their soft voices helped to marginally soothe the rage consuming me, but they still left me at the mercy of my own traitorous thoughts. I couldn’t help but wonder about the dragon, about the quest, about the Queen that summoned us. If I get my way, I’ll strike the killing blow on that wretched beast.

 

WIth that thought distracting me I nearly ran into Katlyn, but I stopped myself and with a tilt of my head I could see the solid stonework of a magnificent castle. We’d finally made it to Coraje, and I was hoping for a few days of rest. William strode forward, and with a quick exchange of words with a guard, we were let inside.

  
William and several guards began to lead us to the queen, who was apparently situated down dozens of lavishly decorated hallways. Eventually, we reached a grand set of doors which William informed us led to the throne room. The enormous, gilded doors slowly swung open with no help from the guards posted in front of it. From inside the throne room, a golden light seemed to exude. As we entered, a figure appeared in the light, haloed by it. Soon the light dimmed, and revealed a beautiful woman dressed in royal robes, a golden crown resting on her brow. There was no doubt that this was the Queen of Coraje.


	4. An Elegant Queen

There she was, in all her glory, the Queen. She sat atop a shimmering throne, crafted from the finest gold. Draped in a long red dress with golden embroidery that fit perfectly with the color of her throne, she stared down at us. Next to her stood a young bard, lovingly crooning a hymn of praise to the queen. William approached her, and began to introduce us.

 

“Sire,” he began. “I have brought warriors from Gaia’s Forest, as you requested.”

 

“Excellent child. Please, introduce them,” she replied, a look of interest forming on her face.

 

“My queen,” he began as he ushered us forward. “This is Princess Katlyn of the deer people, and her maidservant, Elizabeth Hunter.”

 

“These are the greatest warriors Gaia’s Forest has to offer?” she asked incredulously.

 

“The only warriors, actually,” my lady quickly squeaked out. “But we both practice magic!”

 

“Very well then,” the queen replied. “We are quite glad for your help. I shall properly inform you of the matters tonight at a celebratory feast. For now though, I will allow you both to rest and dress in your finest garments, for you are the guests of honor tonight.”

 

“We are? Elizabeth how exciting!” Katlyn exclaimed.

 

“Yes child, I shall have William show you to your room.”

 

With that, William led us out of the throne room and down long, twisting hallways. He didn’t speak until we reached a large pair of double doors. However, he only told us that he would return when it was time for the feast. We thanked him, opened the doors, and entered into an enormous chamber.

 

I immediately collapsed on top of the only bed in sight, longing for immediate immersion in dreamless darkness. Unluckily, my mistress was too excited about the upcoming feast to settle down and rest next to me. Her chattering grew louder and louder by the moment, and it became clear that I would not get to rest. I, instead, resigned myself to a long afternoon of bathing and painstakingly dressing my princess.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the sun lowered past the horizon that William came to fetch us. My princess was adorned in a lovely dress formed from hundreds of sky blue flowers, exposing her back and collarbones. I had slipped into the only dress I owned, a lengthy gown crafted by elves. It was dark blue with silver trim that nicely complemented my lady’s own gown. Although exhausted, I still looked forward to dinner. However, as we were once again led down long hallways to yet another large set of doors, I could not help but feel increasingly nervous. There was no time to soothe myself however, and before I could even think, the doors were opening.

 

We stepped out into the room, and we were met with absolute silence. Dozens of royals, knights, and squires were assembled around the room. Spread out on a long table was a magnificent feast, made up succulent delicacies. The only vacant seats were on either side of the Queen, so we quickly made our way to her. The entire hall seemed to still be staring at us, transfixed by the many differences between our species and theirs. However, I didn’t feel uncomfortable until they began whispering; their tones seemed cruel.

 

“My people!” the queen began. “At long last magic wielding warriors have arrived to help us. May I introduce Princess Katlyn and Elizabeth Hunter from Gaia’s Forest!”

 

At that, the guests finally stopped whispering about us, and instead, began to cheer. At that my anxiety was soothed, which allowed me to enjoy the feast. We all began to dig into heaping dishes of succulent meats and vegetables. I was quick to nab a large salmon, food I had not eaten since the last time I saw my mother. My princess piled her plate high with light vegetables, the same food she always ate at home. After several minutes of eating, the queen began to speak to us quietly.

 

“Princess, Elizabeth, it is time I tell you the full details of your quest. In the past year, a dragon has attacked and burned many of our villages. It has left no survivors in it’s ruthless rampage. As you may be aware, a dragon can only be slain with magic, and because none in my kingdom can practice it, I called upon you. I realize this task is great, but I beg of you, please help us.”

 

“Of course we’ll help,” Katlyn assured her. “We would not have come all this way if we did not intend to lend you our assistance.”

 

“Coraje thanks you princess. But know I will not send the two of you alone, I have two others I trust to accompany you on your journey. One of my knights, and my bard shall join you. You will meet them tomorrow when we prepare you for the quest.”

 

With that, the conversation ended, and we all went back to gorging ourselves with the delicious meal. As the night went on, and the candles burned low, our minds were consumed with thoughts of the perilous mission we had just been given. Eventually, the feast ended, and my lady and I returned to our chambers.

 

 

* * *

 

Once situated back in our room, I helped my mistress to dress for bed. We spoke little, both longing for sleep, but right as we lay down next to each other Katlyn spoke.

 

“Elizabeth.”

 

“Yes my lady?”

 

“Do you think, after we do this, we’ll both be alright?” she asked nervously.

 

“I do not know my lady, but I hope so,” I replied.

 

“Oh,” she said.

  
My princess said nothing more, and simply rolled over facing away from me. Soon I heard muffled sobs, but did not intervene, knowing my assistance would be unappreciated. Instead, I simply allowed myself to slowly drift into sleep.


	5. The Morning's Preparation

A new day dawned, and with it came a once again upbeat princess. Her frantic preparations for the day roused me from blissful sleep. I could not be angry, however, as the gleaming smile upon her face made me too happy to hold a grudge. To keep that precious grin there, I was sure to immediately dress and quickly assist her. Her shirt had become new again, after being exposed to the morning dew, and the sun’s rays. The small flowers surrounding the neckline were now perky, and full of color. Combing her hair and weaving flowers into the long tresses was the most difficult task, but after a year of practice the ordeal went quickly. Eventually, after we both had been properly groomed, the two of us walked the long corridors back to the dining hall.

 

 

* * *

 

After the doors to the hall swung open, it was obvious that we were late. There were only two seats still empty, the others filled by the queen, her bard, and two individuals I had never seen before. One, a short young woman with freckles smattered across her cheeks, the other a tall man with greasy hair and unpleasant features. The Queen looked up when we walked in, and seemed pleased that we finally arrived. Mildly embarrassed, we rushed to our seats and quickly sat down.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Jaya commented.

 

I felt a bit sheepish at her words, for I was the one who had not awoken early enough. However, she did not seem angry, and even smiled at us as the meal began. After several minutes of silent eating, the Queen spoke again.

 

“I believe you all know why you are here?” she asked solemnly.

 

“How could we not?” the girl with the freckles replied.

 

“Of course, that was just to get the conversation started,” Jaya explained. “Now before we proceed, I believe introductions should be made.” She first pointed to her bard, “This is Kaila, my personal entertainer and servant.” Her finger then made it’s way over to the freckled girl. “That is Marta, one of my knights. The two of them shall be accompanying you on your quest.” The Queen finally stopped on the unpleasant gentleman beside her. “This is Ronald, another of my knights. He will be outfitting your group for travel.” She then turned to me and my lady, and introduced us to her bard and knights. “May I introduce Princess Katlyn of the Court of Fauns, and her maidservant, Elizabeth Hunter. Both are skilled in magic, and with your assistance should be able to defeat this dragon.” Once finished, she returned to eating and allowed the rest of us to talk amongst ourselves.

 

“So you two practice magic?” Marta asked in a bored voice.

 

“Of course!” my princess replied cheerily, not recognizing the knight’s indifference to us. “Most non-humans are magical.”

 

“Not orcs,” I chimed in. “Or trolls for that matter, and centaurs can’t do squat either.”

 

“I said most are magical, not all, Elizabeth. Don’t be rude,” Katlyn reprimanded.

 

“I didn’t know centaurs weren’t magic,” Kaila said. “I thought that because they were non-human they had to be magic.”

 

“Of course not,” I replied. “A human and an animal copulating does not a magical creature make.”

 

“Elizabeth that’s disgusting!” Katlyn shrieked, surprised at my choice of words while in mixed company.

“I was merely explaining the situation to her,” I defended. However, she still refused to talk to me for the remainder of the meal. After that, nothing much else was said, the breakfast merely becoming a quiet gathering. Eventually we all departed for our rooms, contemplation and a bit more sleep needed.

 

 

* * *

 

After a long nap, William visited us in our chambers, and lead us to the armory. A blacksmith there handed my princess a hunting bow, one sized for her small frame. I was given the longest sword they had, for my height was on par with only the biggest of their warriors. It seemed that we would need more than our magic to traverse the treacherous lands that lay beyond Coraje. The smith seemed unbothered that we did not have the knowledge or training to wield our weapons. Instead, he assured us that basic training would be given that afternoon. Afterwards, we returned to our rooms, now awake enough to pack for our journey.

 

 

* * *

 

My lady desperately needed my help when it came to loading her own pack. In her haste, she had brought an odd assortment of items from our homes. While we each had several clean sets of clothes, there was no soap, and not a clean undergarment in sight. Our belongings were in such shambles, that I had to set off and find William to request the needed utilities. It took almost an hour, but eventually we each had a stack of necessities in our room. Unfortunately, Katlyn’s pack was quite small, and she was not strong enough to carry all of it’s contents. Because of this, it came to me to overfill my own luggage with hers, so she did not have to spend the entire journey in discomfort.

 

Soon enough, the sun reached it’s peak in the sky and we were called to lunch. Amongst the simple dishes and sweet wine, the queen asked Ronald to provide us with  basic training for our weapons. While he readily agreed, I could sense an air of discomfort around him. Now that I thought about it, I felt something similar that morning during breakfast. At that realization, I jumped into the conversation.

 

“If you do not wish to train us, you do not have to, Ronald. While of course I recognize the bonds of duty to one’s monarch, surely the Queen would assign someone else to it.”

 

He glared at me, obviously angry that I had outed his thoughts on the matter.

 

“You are mistaken, elf,” the knight replied haughtily. “No wonder you require spectacles, you cannot even see that I am merely hungry after a morning’s work.”

  
Annoyed at his condescension, I returned to my plate. Why must he be so rude, especially when I only wished to help him? As lunch drew to a close, I sorely wished that the Queen _would_ assign someone else to the task. Alas, she did not, only sending us out with a remark of, “Good Luck!” With that utterance, I knew that the afternoon would be a long one.


	6. Long Afternoons and Solemn Evenings

The long walk to the training fields was a grueling one. Both my reluctance to remain in Ronald’s company, and my lady’s aggravating insistence that I walk directly beside her made the experience that much worse. I should not have to walk so slowly just because Katlyn is so much shorter than me. Fortunately, this common occurrence assisted to distract me from the greasy knight striding along ahead of us. Our terse conversation was interrupted, however, when the three of us reached a shining, steel gate. Behind it was a large field strewn with the remnants of weapons, armor, and what looked like animal bones. Overall, the area was disgusting, and when we reached the grass, I realized that the bones were actually whole carcasses. Ronald seemed unphased at the sight, making it obvious this was the general state of the training ground; humans are revolting.

 

Despite the despicable state of the field, we began training immediately. My own first test was to assess my prior skill with a sword by dueling Ronald. He swung first, as hard as he could, but my strength outmatched his by far. With a single blow from my sword, he was splayed upon the ground, obviously dazed. Not a word was spoken by him as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. Immediately, Ronald moved on to train my lady instead, too scared to try fighting me again. So, for the next few hours, I looked on as Katlyn was thoroughly instructed on the use of a hunting bow. I later learned that the bow had long been regarded as an immensely elegant weapon.

 

Her first attempts at aiming her bow were decidedly unsuccessful. Of my lady’s first three arrows, two found their way into nearby castle windows, and one ended it’s travel several inches from my head. Luckily, with strict instruction from Ronald, Katlyn was able to refine her aim quite a bit. After about an hour, her arrows were staying within a five foot radius of her intended target. However, when another hour had come and gone, it became obvious she would not improve any more that day.

 

So that our remaining time would not be wasted, Ronald decided to fetch my lady a dagger from the armory. He handed Katlyn a short, sharp blade with a leather grip that balanced perfectly between her fingers. Within minutes, she was able to thrust and block with the best of them. Satisfied with her quick progress, Ronald began to instruct her on throwing the blade.

 

“Form is key, girl,” he haughtily explained. “If your stance and grip on the blade isn’t correct, the dagger will not hit it’s mark.”

 

“Well personally,” Katlyn replied. “I would find it much more useful if you told me the correct grip and stance _before_ telling me to use them.”

 

A bit taken aback at her unusual boldness, Ronald explained the needed information. “Stand with your left side towards the target, and take the dagger’s blade between the fingers of your dominant hand. If you pull back the dagger and throw it forward smoothly, you should be able to hit your intended mark.”

 

Once he finished, they spent the rest of the afternoon aiming and throwing the dagger. Occasionally, Ronald would make a correction to her form, she would adjust, and they would continue. It was not until the sun hung dangerously low in the horizon that we returned to the Queen’s dining hall.

 

 

* * *

 

Once dinner began, we realized that the company at dinner would be restrained to those who had been present at breakfast. While examining those I had met this morning, I realized that Marta and Kaila both looked quite rundown as well. It occurred to me that they had probably also been training and preparing for our journey tomorrow. The Queen, however, seemed as fresh as a spring daisy. Her dark hair shined in the candlelight, and her eyes were bright and alert. Due to her energy, the Queen dominated our conversation, perkily describing that day’s royal affairs. We were informed that our arrival had boosted the citizens’ morale, and that a new well had been dug near one of the kingdom’s taverns. While the topic at hand was not very interesting, I am sure that the table’s occupants were glad for the reprieve from work. Dinner passed slowly, most of us dreading the beginning to our perilous quest. Only a single night separated us from our journey into death’s arms. Eventually, supper ended and my lady and I decided to have a promenade in the moonlight. A pleasant, relaxing activity for her, and an opportunity to gain a smidge of extra strength before our trip for me.

 

 

* * *

 

A well-tended path behind the palace became the scene of our stroll.  The silhouettes of our bodies must have seemed odd to any onlookers, but our only thoughts were of the challenge to come. Katlyn’s eyes sparkled, the moon reflecting in her dark orbs. The sight made me long for the comfort and safety of Gaia’s Forest, for my humble home among the Court of Fauns. Alas, my lady’s resolve stayed iron in regards to completing this quest: to a slay a fearsome dragon I was sure had lain my village to waste. If an entire community of my own kind, all practicers of magic, could so easily be defeated, what chance did we have? For all our attempts at justice, I was sure we would soon be ripped to pieces by our foe. These dark thought consumed me for the entirety of our excursion, and were only broken once my lady gripped my forearm to lead us back to our chambers.

 

 

* * *

 

My princess only needed minimal assistance in preparation for bed; combing out her hair, and slipping a nightgown over her small body were quick and simple tasks. A soft exclamation of goodnight ended our tiresome day, and within moments of our bodies touching the soft, silk sheets, we both drifted into a peaceful rest.


	7. And So It Begins

The sleeping visage of my lady greeted me as I awoke, her soft skin and smooth hair shone in the dawn’s light. Though distracted by my princess’ beauty, I knew deep in my heart that today was the true beginning to our perilous journey. I left Katlyn to her slumber, knowing she would be grateful for that extra rest. However, my body would not allow me that same privilege. Despite being weary in mind, I was fully reenergized in body. I gathered our luggage, double checking that we had our necessities, and prepared myself for the day. During our stay at the palace, the Queen had ordered that my cloak be cleaned, and after I donned it, I realized my medallion had also been polished. I spread warming ointment onto my torso, and wrapped fresh bandages around my arms and chest to protect my clothing from the ointment. Living in Coraje, even for such a short time, had been a true luxury.

 

Eventually, I realized my lady would need to rise that second if she wanted a filling breakfast before departing. Rousing Katlyn was simple, and in no time at all I had dressed and groomed her. Soon, the two of us were heading towards the dining hall for one, last meal before starting our journey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Like the day before, our only breakfast company was the Queen, our two traveling companions, and Ronald. The knight, Marta, had donned a shirt as red as Coraje, as well as suitable riding boots. Kaila’s boots seemed to be meant for hiking, not riding, but her scarlet vest looked warm enough to keep her comfortable in the cool forests of the land. Both seemed well rested, and I was glad the whole company would be starting fresh that morning. Ronald, however, appeared sullen. He spent the entirety of the meal picking at his breakfast, grumbling answers to the Queen when she attempted to have him join the conversation. When she realized he wanted nothing to do with it, Jaya decided to instead instruct us on our departure.

 

“After breakfast, Marta shall take the rest of you to the stables for horses. We have even found a magnificent steed large enough for you to ride, Elizabeth.”

 

“I thank you, my Queen,” I replied, overjoyed at the thought of not having to walk the whole way.

 

Our gathering was content to leave that as our final words, and we spent the remaining time at the table silently eating. Their reluctance to speak was quite refreshing for me. In the Court, there was always someone chattering away about something or another. The constant noise there tended to make my head ache from overstimulation. Still, even after only about a week, I desperately missed Gaia’s Forest. I longed for my small hut, and my seat by one of the wood’s several streams. If only my lady had not insisted on my presence on this quest. My ponderings were eventually interrupted by the ending of breakfast, and I reluctantly followed Marta out to the stables.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The stables were just behind another training field, one of similar size, but much cleaner, than the one we had been on the day before. Marta disappeared inside, and several minutes later reappeared with four, large horses. The largest, a black stallion, was given to me, and my lady received a short, white horse with grey speckles. Kaila and Marta both received average-sized, honey brown mounts. Luckily, I was able to attach the equipment that came after quite easily, having ridden horses before. When finished, I instructed my lady on how to do the same. After preparing the horses, we all briefly returned to our quarters to fetch our luggage. It was quick work to tuck packs into saddlebags, and we were sure to tuck plenty of food and water flasks in as well. As we finished, we all knew that it was almost time for our departure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The four of us gathered in the throne room before the Queen. She spent several moments wishing Kaila a sweet, tearful goodbye. Kaila promised her love, and art, and music upon her return. Ronald insisted that he would keep the Queen company while she was gone; Kaila seemed uncomfortable at his declaration. Marta wished Jaya goodbye as well, obviously dreading spending so much time away from her ruler and friend. Katlyn and I had no one to say goodbye to. Instead, we stood off to the side and observed the high emotions of our comrades.

 

Eventually, they finished and we exited the palace. We fetched our horses, and led them out to Coraje’s front gates. After helping Katlyn onto her horse, I hopped upon my own mount as Kaila and Marta did the same. As they waved to a crowd of citizens gathered to bid us goodbye, our horses passed through the gates. Just like that, our long journey had begun.

 

Soon enough, Kaila began to sing; I assumed she was composing a song for her beloved Queen.

 

_“During the sweet summer when we are together_

_I remember why you are my only tether._

_Your presence lifts my heart,_

_makes me want the night to never start._

_You are my guiding light,_

_you inspired me to fight,_

_and I hope that tonight_

_you will think of me._

_When I return,_

_and our hearts entwine,_

_when our souls become one-_

I can’t think of the next verse.”

 

“Thank God,” Marta replied, annoyed by Kaila’s song. “You were getting on my nerves.”

 

“I thought you would like this one!” Kaila protested.

 

“Well I didn’t. At least you weren’t singing about her crying out in ecstasy this time.”

 

“What sort of relationship do you and Jaya have, exactly?” Katlyn asked, uncomfortable.

 

“She is my sun, my moon, and my Goddess,” Kaila replied, looking dreamily into the distance.

  
While this did not answer my lady’s question, she was too unnerved to ask again and silence finally fell. The blissful peace accompanied us the many hours we rode off into the distance.


	8. Jesus Fish

As our first day of travel drew to a close, we decided to stop and make camp for the night. We settled in the dense forest along the path we had rode upon. In no time, a fire was built and dry logs were arranged around it in place of chairs. Nearby was a rushing river that ran straight along our road. Despite being quite weary from the long hours of riding horseback, I decided to go fishing. I hoped a fresh, delicious catch would help to brighten my mood. Quickly, I stripped off my tunic and leggings, slid off my spectacles, and unwound the bandages from my chest. This left me in only my undergarment, a sleek pair of shorts that wicked the water right off of themselves.

 

I dove into the water, my large lungs providing me over fifteen minutes of air. Immediately, I could clearly make out dozens of trout in the depths and, with lightning fast movements, I collected nearly half a dozen. Even though I had all we needed for a hearty dinner in less than a minute, I opted to stay underwater. I could see from my position the sun lowering past the horizon, and I knew that any moment the moon would be shining brightly in the darkness. Even as I realized this, it came to pass. I could see the moon and, at its presence, the tattoos on my back began to glow. The lunar cycle down my spine let off a soft, silver light, the brightest coming from the waxing crescent on my upper back, signalling the moon’s current state. It caused a wave of calm to wash over me, ridding me of my emotional numbness, and soothing the anger that had been festering since that night in the tavern. As the minutes passed and I continued to stare at the moon, I realized my lungs were beginning to burn.

 

Rising out of the water was much less welcome than diving in, but it was necessary that I brought the fish back to our camp for dinner. Before leaving, I picked an armful of seaweed from the edge of the river. I carried my catch, the seaweed, and my clothing back to our site.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When I arrived, I found that my lady had already gathered berries and various vegetable roots for her own supper. Kaila sat on one of the logs, tuning her lute and humming a catchy tune under her breath. Marta was nowhere to be found, but that did not worry me as she seemed to be a strong warrior and could defend herself if she found trouble. With not a word, I wrapped the fish in seaweed, and placed the bundles on a patch of embers near our fire. While Kaila continued her activities, Katlyn looked on at mine with interest. I did not doubt that she had never seen someone prepare fish before. However, she quickly grew bored with the proceedings once she realized all I would be doing is silently watching the fish cook.

 

Halfway through preparing our dinner, Marta returned with a rabbit that had been ripped apart by a brutal force. Her expression was sour, and it was clear her plans for hunting in the woods for our dinner had gone awry. Her mood seemed to worsen when she realized I had caught our dinner myself, but her features shifted to surprise when she realized I had shed my outer layers. She must have been disconcerted by my flat chest and lack of umbilical scar. I knew that these were traits many people who descended from the apes had. However, when Marta observed that neither of our other companions were commenting on the situation, she wisely chose not to speak on the matter. Marta’s arrival jolted Kaila out of her absentminded fiddling, and back into a focused mindset. That was when she noticed that I was giving off my own weak light source.

 

She exclaimed in surprise “Elizabeth, you’re glowing!” This outburst brought attention from Marta and my lady.

 

“Glowing?” Katlyn asked, confused. “Oh! Her tattoos!”

 

“Tattoos?” Kaila asked. “And to think, everyone was so sure you had a stick up your ass.”

 

“They’re ceremonial,” I replied softly. “Intended for correspondence with, and worship of, my beloved Mona.”

 

“Mona?” Marta asked. “Is she a girl you’re courting or something?”

 

“Of course not! Mona is the spirit of the moon. She is the one who grants me my magic.” I explained.

 

At this, Marta furrowed her brow. “Like the Holy Spirit, do you mean?” she asked me.

 

“Who is this Holy Spirit?” I questioned.

 

“You know,” Marta replied. “Christianity: the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.”

 

This explanation cleared my confusion. “They are not the same, for Mona is not a false deity.”

 

“And you’re saying God is?”

 

“Yes, for the true creator of earth is our mother, Gaia.”

 

“Gaia,” Katlyn sighed. “She is a mother, a protector, a friend.”

 

“But-”

 

Kaila interrupted her, “Someone once told me that the two topics you should never discuss when in mixed company are religion and politics. I have the feeling that if you three continue, the rest of this journey will be unnecessarily unpleasant.”

  
  


These words silenced us and, with the distraction gone, I realized that our trout had finished cooking. Using a long stick found near my seat, I pulled the lumps of fish and seaweed from the embers, and distributed them to myself, Marta, and Kaila. My lady consumed the food she had previously foraged for herself and, for the next hour, we were content to eat and listen to Kaila’s cheery traveling songs. It was not until we had long ago gorged ourselves on trout that another question was raised.

 

“Why are you almost naked?”

  
  
  



	9. Cultures Shared

_What a rude question to ask_ , I thought to myself. Marta’s willingness to disregard social convention was quite irksome. Though, I supposed I could humor her. At least, just this once.

 

“When we arrived, I decided to go for a swim. That is all.”

 

“Yes, but why haven’t you put your clothes back on?” she asked.

 

“The same reason you have kept that heavy sword strapped to your belt, I simply was not inclined too,” I replied.

 

“I wanted to be prepared in case of an attack!” Marta protested.

 

“Why? My lady could easily incapacitate any foe that approached in seconds,” I shot back.

 

“And how, exactly, could she do that?”

 

I turned to Katlyn, “Would you be so kind as to demonstrate, my lady?” I asked her politely, but with a hint of mischief gleaming in my eyes.

 

“Why of _course_ , Elizabeth, it would be my _pleasure,_ ” she replied equally implike.

 

As soon as she spoke, vines that had been wrapped around the trees  behind Marta began to untangle themselves. Before she could even notice them, the vines wrapped themselves around Marta and lifted her high into the air. She shrieked and struggled, at first believing the vines to be an attack from some outside source. However, Marta stopped wriggling about once she noticed the large grins gracing Katlyn and I’s faces.

 

After a second or two, Kaila commented mockingly from her side of the fire. “Marta, you’ve gotten so tall!”

 

“Shut. Up. Kaila.” Marta gritted out between clenched teeth. “Now put me down! You’ve made your point.”

 

“Sure,” Katlyn replied, giggling.

 

My lady lowered Marta gently to the ground and returned the vines to their former positions. Marta huffed out a curse and returned to her seat beside the fire. Marta was obviously annoyed at my lady’s actions, but knew that she had instigated the behavior in the first place. However, she was seemingly satisfied by our defense and took off her scabbard, gently placing it next to her bedroll. Marta then directed her gaze away from the three of us, staring into the distance and systematically ignoring our collective presence. Disregarding Marta’s silent tantrum, Katlyn’s show of power prompted Kaila to ask her own question.

 

“Can you both do that?” she queried, curious about our many differences.

 

“Well of course _Elizabeth_ can’t do that,” Katlyn replied condescendingly.

 

“You do not have to rub it in, my lady.”

 

“Oh! Don’t you be like that Elizabeth. We both know you could overpower my magic with yours,” she retorted.

 

“So is your magic those tattoos on your back?” Kaila asked curiously.

 

“I suppose so, yes,” I replied. I suddenly felt as if all eyes around were boring into my person, and was not sure why. “But my power comes from my beloved Mona, not the tattoos. She grants me use of her own power: to control the tides and shape the ocean to my will.”

 

“Poetic.”

 

“Thank you, I try,” I replied, a tremor in my voice.

 

“So can everyone in your family use magic?” she asked innocently.

 

Although I am not sure why, her question led me to realize the reason I was growing so uncomfortable. This conversation, as well as our one earlier, was reminding me of home. The mention of my family was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back. Suddenly, I felt unable to reply to my new friend. Instead, I was drowned in an all consuming sorrow. Memories of those I had lost flooded my mind and I was swept away by the strong current. For what felt like hours I was trapped in the whirlpool my mind had become. The onslaught seemed ridiculous to me, our talk had been light and idly curious, not deserving of this reaction. My emotions were unjustified in this situation, I should not have allowed myself to be swayed by such an unnecessary feeling. Eventually, I realized that I was hyperventilating and sending myself into a pitch of frenzy. Everything promptly went dark in what I could only assume was myself passing out from a lack of oxygen. In my last seconds of consciousness,I could feel my body hitting the hard ground and I could hear the distant yelling of my comrades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time I awoke, the fire had died down, almost to the point of being extinguished. My companions were gathered around me and I realized that my head was pillowed on Katlyn’s soft lap. Her small fingers were carefully stroking my hair in soothing motions, most likely trying to keep both of us calm. Marta and Kaila were both peering at my face from less than a foot away. A chorus of voices were inquiring as to whether or not I was okay. My friends’ proximity was making me claustrophobic, and so I asked them in the politest way possible to allow me a bit more room to breathe.

 

“Please remove yourselves from my person. Immediately.”

 

The two of them both quickly backed off, each with a sigh. One of disgust, and one of relief.

 

“She’s fine,” Kaila stated, seemingly glad at that fact.

 

“I never said that, but I am as alright as I will be for a while,” I answered.

  
She and Marta took that as a signal to finally go to bed; I stayed on the ground with my head on Katlyn’s lap. I felt content to remain there, her holding me and stroking my hair felt quite nice. Unfortunately, even she went to bed eventually. It was not until I lay on my own bedroll, about to sleep, that I realized my lady had not spoken to me since I fainted. Once that thought occurred to me, it consumed my mind, rendering me unable to fall asleep. Was she disgusted by my incident? Did she believe my allowance of emotion made me weak? I did not know, and could not puzzle out the answer by myself. Instead, after hours of fitful tossing, I finally succumbed to a heavy, dreamless sleep.


	10. Bandits on the Outskirts

That morning bustled with clumsy activity. Our late night had led to a groggy stupor. There was no room for any awkwardness regarding the events of last night, something I was eternally grateful for. Instead, I assisted Katlyn with her morning preparations. Her hair was a large mass of tangles and knots from sleeping on the ground instead of on her usual soft bed. It took longer than usual to brush it all out, but once I was done, my lady had woken up enough to take care of herself. We ate our remaining food leftover from dinner quickly and, in no time, were back on our way to completing our quest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the weeks passed, our bonds of friendship grew stronger. We were eventually forgiven by Marta, and soon the four of us were thick as thieves. With nothing to do but ride on horseback for days upon days, our only entertainment was conversation, with the the occasional merry ditty from Kaila.

 

Eventually, we reached the outskirts of Coraje. The kingdom was much larger than I had originally anticipated but still, absolutely gorgeous. The land was made up of acre upon acre of thick forests, tall mountains, and rushing rivers. Green was dotted with all the colors of the rainbow, taking forms of wild flowers, birds, fruit, and animals. I had never seen such wondrous sights. However, despite the beauty surrounding us, there was still darkness in men's’ hearts.

 

As our horses rode through a thick copse of trees, a legion of heavily armed men jumped out at us. In seconds, Marta was on the ground, her sword out, swinging at our enemies. Following swiftly, I drew my own blade and knocked down several of our opponents before they could even attempt to hit me. While my lady was much to small and unpracticed to dismount her horse by herself, Kaila was able leap down, and managed to take out a few of the bandits. Between the three of us, our enemies were laid out on the grown within mere minutes. Breathing heavily, we surveyed our small conquest, and were relieved when Katlyn finally contributed by hogtying our attackers with vines. After all the energy it took for that fast battle, Marta declared that it was time for a break. Thankful, I assisted my lady in her dismount, and the four of us decided to rest on the side of the road, near our bound prisoners.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Our first dilemma regarding the bandits was what to do with them. Marta’s opinion was that we should just execute them. However, Katlyn’s horrified reaction to this prompted Marta to rescind her statement. In the end, we chose to haul our prisoners to the next town we encountered. This would allow them to be punished, without taking up even more of our time.  

 

We led them, all tied together like the human centipede, down the road. Luckily, the closest village was only a few kilometers away. We must have been a strange sight to the residents there; it is not every day you see four people on horseback with a string of prisoners behind them. The town’s lawkeeper soon found us, and we were able to unload our burden upon him. Marta disappeared with him for close to an hour, most likely negotiating imprisonment and a reward for their capture. A few seconds after she left, Kaila spoke the words I had been waiting to hear for weeks.

 

“Let’s go get wasted.”

 

 

The town had exactly one tavern: a run down and filthy establishment. Nevertheless, Kaila had an inclination towards celebrating our successful battle and, personally, I was always ready to numb the pain. It was not until my fifth or sixth flagon of their strongest ale that I realized my lady had never had alcohol before. It also occurred to me that watching her incredibly responsible servant and teacher throwing them back like a champion was probably quite disconcerting. I took the time to stop and speak to her before continuing.

 

“Apologies for my discourtesy my lady.”

 

“It’s alright Elizabeth. You must be very thirsty,” she replied innocently.

 

“Thirsty, my lady?” I asked, a bit confused.

 

“Well yes, you’re drinking an awful lot.”

 

“Er… yes. Nevermind, then.”

 

It had never before occurred to me that my lady did not know what alcohol was. However, after I thought about it, I realized that I had never seen so much as a drop of wine during my time at the Court of Fauns. It was actually quite comforting that Katlyn did not realize my irresponsibility, and so, I continued my enjoyment of the town’s mediocre ale.  I was sure to order Katlyn a tall glass of apple juice. It was similar in color enough that I hoped she would believe that that was what we were drinking as well. This allowed me to keep an eye on her, even if I were to become inebriated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, Marta returned with the Sheriff alongside her. She seemed excited, then disappointed after assessing mine and Kaila’s current state. With sharp tugs on our arms, she dragged the two of us out of the bar and called to Katlyn to follow. Once outside, she threw us against the side of the tavern and proceeded to tell us why she had been so thrilled in the first place.

 

“Kaila, Katlyn, Elizabeth, I have new information as to the whereabouts of our foe,” she began. “The lawkeeper tells me that rumour is, there have been disturbances in the mountain. An excess of “wildfires” have broken out on the trees around the bases. At dawn we will ride north towards them, I expect the two of you to sober up and get some rest before then.”

  
Marta turned around and marched away, towards our horses. We followed and our group made camp just outside of the town. For once, the time before our rest was peaceful; we had been abruptly reminded of our mission. I lay down next to my lady, and drifted off into a pleasant, dreamless sleep, created by the soothing properties of eleven pints of ale.


	11. Long Road Ahead

That morning, I was woken by a throbbing headache. It seemed that last night’s consumption of nearly an entire barrel of ale finally decided to enact its vengeance on me. When I looked over to my friends, I realized that Kaila had also been affected. She was kneeling behind a tree, retching and emptying her dinner onto the ground. I felt no such inclination, and was able to bathe and dress myself without incident.

Afterwards, I noticed that my lady was still passed out and she seemed to be swathed in both of our blankets. That was annoying, especially if last night had been a cold one; I could have frozen to death. Still, I didn’t, and thus could hold no grudge. Marta was definitely awake, though where she was, I could not tell. Perhaps she had decided to meet back up with the town’s lawman. The two had seemed to hit it off last night.

Instead of investigating Marta’s whereabouts, I ensured Kaila’s wellbeing and managed to shove some of the nuts I had stored in my pack down her throat. After drinking half of her own container of water, Kaila said that she felt much better. She then helped me to rouse Katlyn, and for once I did not have to handle her grooming. As thanks for my assistance, Kaila took care of it for me. Instead, I repacked our supplies and prepared our horses to ride. Eventually Marta returned, the sheriff at her heels, and we rode north towards the mountains.

* * *

Several hours later I realized how far away the mountains really were. After an inquiry with Marta, I was told it would take at least three months to reach them. Three months. That just made the whole journey even worse, Katlyn’s father was going to kill me. At this point my chances of survival upon return to the court were slim. Still, I supposed that freed me up to fully invest myself in our venture. Before I had to suppress my emotional attachment to our goal, suppress my righteous fury. Suddenly, I could feel it all welling up inside of me: my anger, my frustration, my sheer, utter sorrow. Tears came to my eyes, and I was quite glad for my position at the front of our party for hiding my face from my companions. Eventually though, Kaila noticed my shaking shoulders and rode up next to me. She did not say anything, but continued to stay beside me until my eyes dried and my temper died down to its usual levels. Even then she remained, and chose to sing to us, to me, soothingly.

When you say that you love me,

my heart does sing with glee.

Despite all my sorrows,

I believe there’s a better tomorrow.

And when you are near,

guess what I hear:

the sweet bells of summer.

The-a sweet bells of summer.

Those soft words repeated over and over until they fell into a soothing monotony, and for once, everything was alright.

* * *

 

The next few days, my entire being was shrouded in despair, to the point where even Marta noticed. While nobody commented, Kaila and my lady made a point of spending more time close to me. The company was quite nice and, eventually, my thoughts returned to their usual, light and fluffy, state. Gorgeous scenery passing by helped to calm and soothe me as well.

For another week, our path was uninterrupted and clear of foliage, the repetition occasionally broken by a stream or brook. Then, in the distance, we spotted another forest. The trees appeared to be quite tall, with thick leaves on sturdy branches. Once we rode closer, my lady spotted a sign and proudly read aloud its contents knowing that, even with my glasses, I found it hard to see.

“Welcome to Bosque de Dolores! Enter if you dare.”

“Dare?” Marta asked, incredulously.

“Bosque de Dolores?” I asked, confused.

“It means Forest of Sorrows,” Kaila explained. “And even without that last bit it doesn’t sound too inviting.”

“Should we go in?” Katlyn seemed worried.

“We have to,” Marta answered. “This is the only clear road to the mountains.”

“What if it’s haunted?”

“Shut up, Elizabeth,” all three of my friends said in unison.

“We’re going in,” Marta declared.

We rode into the forest as per her orders and, almost immediately, were swallowed by darkness. The trees here completely blocked out the sun’s rays, and we had to make torches just so we could proceed down the path. Our previously straight road began to twist and turn, each change in direction hidden by the dense foliage.

As the hours passed and our torches burned low, we grew more and more weary. Eventually, we were forced to camp in that strange, terrifying forest. A much needed fire was built close to the path and we hunkered down around it. After a while of tense silence, I decided to break it with a story.

“Once upon a time…”

“Elizabeth.”

“...there lived a young woman on the cusp of adulthood.”

“Stop.”

“And one day a group of evil trolls forced her to go on a ridiculous quest.”

“We get it.”

“They made her go into a creepy forest.”

“Seriously.”

“Where she was eaten by wolves. The end.”

“I really don’t think that was necessary.”

“Why wolves?” Katlyn asked.

“Well, I just assumed that was what those things moving behind us were.”

“What!” Marta practically shouted.

My companions quickly turned around and finally saw the shifting shadows behind them. They now realized why I had used that awkward tale to remain calm.

Marta’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword as Katlyn retreated behind me. Kaila lifted her lute, and appeared ready to swing, if necessary. I stood up to better shield my lady from any possible assault and I could tell that, in her frightened state, control of her magic would be tenuous at best. I was prepared to use the blade I had received in Coraje, if necessary. After a few tense seconds, Katlyn bolted, and the shadows punched.


	12. The Kowe

Katlyn moved suddenly and I hit the ground hard after several of our attackers jumped onto me. I could not effectively fight back or even catch a glimpse of my friends due to the onslaught. One of them managed to smash my head against a boulder, and, just like that, I was out like a light.

* * *

I could feel someone gently shaking me. Light filtered in through my closed eyelids and several people were talking near me. Memories of our violent encounter slowly came back to me and ,while I knew that I should probably rouse myself, I could not bring myself to. I was weary, my eyes felt heavy, and my head was throbbing painfully. Instead, I chose to simply pretend that I was still unconscious. I could not hear any fighting or harsh words, so I assumed that the danger had passed. Hopefully, this meant that my absence would not be detrimental to my friends’ well being. Soon, I drifted back into blissful oblivion.

* * *

I knew that my extra time to rest had been too good to be true. Strong fingers shook me until I had no choice but to crack open an eyelid. Marta was straddling my stomach and grabbing roughly onto my shoulders. Her rocking moved my entire, generous frame, and, even when I reached full consciousness, she did not stop.

“Um.”

“What?”

“You are...compromising my personal space.”

“So?”

“So, I graciously request that you remove yourself from my general area.”

“No.”

“What?”

“NO.”

Finally, I grew too annoyed to let this go on any longer. I promptly stood up, knocking Marta to the ground. She lay there, in a heap, until rising alongside me. It seemed that she now refused to speak to me. However, that was quite alright with me. Though, her previous behavior did seem quite odd. Even Katlyn scarcely did things like that. Perhaps she was merely worried for me, due to my injury.

Now that I was up and about, I finally took in my surroundings. A large tent woven from bark protected us from the elements. The ground below us was made from the same material, and my bed was a pile of soft, wolf pelts. Marta exited through an entrance cut into the tent, covered with a flap. I followed, only to find my other two friends, and a large group of small, bearlike creatures arranged in a circle and sharing a piping hot meal. Dinner, my mind supplied as I noticed that the sun was close to setting. All at once, everyone turned their heads toward me. This attention caused me to flush with anxiety. Sharp pains coursed through my fingers and I felt the nearly overwhelming urge to retreat back into the tent.

Kaila noticed my discomfort and, in an attempt to assist me, she shot up and hurried over. With nary a word, she tugged me back to sit next to her. It was a good thing too, without her I might have bolted back into the forest. Instead, I was handed a bowl filled with hot mush and proceeded to slowly eat it. I attempted to ignore my surroundings, in the hopes that I would be left alone, and it seemed to work. No one bothered, or even looked at me.

Eventually, I noticed that Katlyn was engaged in polite discourse with one of the bear-like creatures. She was jabbering excitedly, in some strange tongue, at it. The creature’s responses were delivered in gruff tones, in the same foreign language. A vague stirring in the back of my cluttered mind reminded me of a conversation I had had with my lady some months ago. I remembered that she had spoke extensively about some universal “language of the forest,” however, at the time, I was distracted by my own whirlwind of thought. Actually, I was getting caught up in that whirlwind right then. Realizing this, I directed my waning attention back to Katlyn and her conversation partner, only to see my lady rising and making her way over to me. I am sure that my expression must have been most comical, for Katlyn laughed loudly before throwing herself into my lap. While startled, I refused to show it and was soon comfortable in our new position.

“Hey.”

“Good evening,” I replied, awkwardly.

“So I was speaking to Fergus…”

“Fergus?”

“The Kowe.”

“Kowe? My lady, I am afraid that I must have missed some key information while unconscious.”

“Oh. But I thought that Marta had told you after being sent to check on you,” Katlyn replied, confused.

“Er. No. I-we-well there was a slight incident and we stopped speaking to each other,” I stuttered out as explanation.

“Yes, well, I suppose I’ll fill you in then!”

“That would be most appreciated my lady.”

“Alright, so, you got knocked out,” she started.

“I vaguely remember that.”

“And then we were all being attacked by these strange, glowing, wolf creatures. They almost didn’t seem solid, like apparitions. Well, even Marta could keep fighting for only so long, and without you there, we were losing. Badly. Then, all of a sudden, the Kowe were there! You should have seen it Elizabeth, it was amazing! They drove the wolves away in minutes, then they took us back to their camp.”

“That was quite generous of them.”

“Mmhm. And they even set your ribs!”

“My...ribs?”

“Well yes, when that creature jumped on you, it broke most of them.”

I tugged up the bottom of my tunic to reveal bandages wrapped around my torso which were thicker and tighter than the ones I normally wore.

“How did I not notice?” I muttered to myself.

Katlyn answered, “They gave you some pretty potent numbing salve actually, which if the bruising was anything to go by, was probably for the best.”

“Oh.”

“But it’s alright now, right? Because you’re okay.”

“Yes, I am, as you would say, okay.”

With our conversation finished, we began a relaxing, post-dinner nap by the fire. While I was ashamed that I had been unable to protect her in the forest, having her so close helped to assuage my guilt and worry.

 


	13. Eavesdropping

Several days later, and my ribs still had not healed. Despite the Kowe’s effective medicine and the numbing agent that had been liberally applied to my chest, I had become weak and sore. It did not help that at night the climate had a tendency to drop to freezing temperatures, which was incompatible with my delicate biology. While I slept, my body would acquire a buildup of frost, preventing any healing whatsoever. The cold at night led to a raging fever, and soon I was unable to even lift my limbs long, or high, enough to eat. My lady herself even began to feed me after a few days. After about a week of this torture, I found myself lying on my pile of furs, and eavesdropping on my companions’ private conversation while they believed me to be sleeping.

“Why can we not just leave her here? She’s useless to us in this state!” I heard Marta arguing.

A few moments passed before I heard Kaila reply. “But do we not need her magic to slay the dragon?”

“I thought that little miss deer legs over there could use magic,” Marta replied, obviously referencing my lady.

Katlyn huffed indignantly. “I can use magic, but not like Elizabeth can. She has had far more training and experience, especially with combat. Besides, I am staying by her side until she recovers.” My heart warmed at Katlyn’s words. For now, at least, I could be sure that I could count on her.

Marta spoke again, this time annoyance clear in her voice. “What do you mean, do you not know how to fight using magic? You were definitely capable of binding me with those vines that first night on the road!”

“That was a simple spell used under calm conditions,” Katlyn protested. “I could never perform it accurately during a real battle. You should know this, you were there when I was attempting to fend off those wolves. I had to resort to kicking them, and striking them with my bow. I could not use my abilities well under pressure.”

“And she can?”

“Yes. Elizabeth began her training long before I did, and it does not help that my father would not allow her to instruct me in anything that might end with any injury to myself or others.”

“Great,” Marta commented sarcastically. “That means the one, vital person on this mission is out of commission until further notice, and the only thing we can do in the meantime is sit here and wait.”

“We could ask around the village and see if anyone knows anything more specific about the dragon’s whereabouts than that Sheriff’s “in the mountains” mess,” Kaila suggested, trying to break the tension that had formed between her other two companions.

After this, I could hear my friend's voices getting fainter and further away. At least now I knew my lady truly cared for me, perhaps even Kaila did too, but Marta… she only stayed because she deemed me useful. It did not matter though, I did not consider her a friend, only an acquaintance. We were forced together by necessity, and when this business was done, we would no doubt happily part ways. Still, her disregard for me stung, and it lowered my already sullen mood more than the pain and fever already had.

* * *

My ribs eventually healed, taking another two weeks of bedrest, misery, and frozen toes. While the time spent relaxing could have been used to practice my magic, I could not bring myself too. Overall, the time was tedious and almost oppressively gloomy. Watching my companions freely socializing with the Kowe while I sat alone only contributed to my distraught state. Being able to stand and stretch felt like the single, greatest activity since the last time I was able to go for a swim. There was no time for an actual swim though, because as soon as I was capable of activity more strenuous than feeding myself, we were on our way.

We left as soon as Marta spotted the sun on the horizon, saddling up and taking off down a ramshackle forest path. However, I soon noticed that we had seemed to be taking a different course than we had been before the attack. When I helpfully informed Marta of this, she condescendingly explained our trajectory adjustment.

“While you were so conveniently decommissioned, Kaila decided we should chat with those tiny bear things about this dragon we’re after. As it turns out, it doesn’t live in the mountains.”

“It does not?” I asked.

“No. The Kowe told us that the dragon dwells beneath the largest mountain in the range, Höllenfeuer,” Kaila added in.

“Höllenfeuer,” I repeated, “hellfire.”

“What?” Kaila asked.

“Höllenfeuer means hellfire in the language of the men who live to the west,” I explained.

“That’s dark,” she replied.

“Yes, I suppose it is. However, it is quite suitable for the dwelling of a creature such as the one we are facing. I also wish to ask if any if you were informed as to what those strange looking wolves were?”

“Oh, I know this!” Katlyn exclaimed excitedly.

“Do tell.”

“As it turns out, long ago, before the Kowe lived in that forest, a careless traveler forgot to put out his campfire, a few stray sparks ignited a forest fire. It consumed every inch of the forest, including the animals that lived in it. By the time the fire finally died, nothing was left but ash. However, as spring and the rains came, seeds hidden underground began to repopulate the space with trees. Spring also brought new life to the animals that had lived there. Their spirits became solid forms, and thus, all the creatures that had been living there before the fire are now the walking dead.”

“How fascinating,” I replied. “I have never heard of an instance where the dead were able to physically interact with the living.”

“I know!” she replied. “Do you think if anything that terrible happened at home, Mother Gaia would allow us the same privilege?”

“Perhaps, my lady. Hopefully we will never have the misfortune to find out.”

 


	14. Beloved Mona

It took the entire day to reach the edge of the forest, even though Marta would not allow us to stop and take a break. She forced us to eat while riding, a decision that meant we spent a majority of the afternoon with upset stomachs. Even after we escaped from the seemingly endless copse of trees, we rode on. The moon replaced the sun in the sky and it became obvious that this was an attempt to make up for the many days of travel missed. Despite complaints, we kept going, though my protesting ribs lengthening the hours. We did not even stop once the sun rose and, as another day passed, we were all too exhausted to even speak. Finally, _finally_ we were allowed the sweet relief of rest after an approximately thirty-six hour straight journey.

When we stopped, I could not even bring myself to take the bedroll from my luggage, and simply collapsed onto the hard, dirt ground. My lady followed suit, gently laying herself across my lap. She avoided her usual position of being strewn across my chest. We were asleep in seconds.

* * *

A babbling brook ran by my head, grass sprouted from the ground beneath me, and a stray rabbit hurried on its way nearby. I could feel the moisture in the air, the plants around me, even the rabbit. Mona shone bright above me, and her power coursed through my veins. Suddenly, I was aware of a previously hidden, intrinsic truth of my existence: I had power. The power to control, to destroy anything I chose. Not even a mountain could stand up to a rushing river forever. I could use the air, the ground, the animals to my advantage. All living things required water, and that water was mine to do with as I pleased.

* * *

Waking from this vision felt like almost nothing, almost as of dream and reality had become one. For once, that did not seem like such a terrible thing.

When I looked up, Mona still hung high in the sky and, despite the late hour and previous exhaustion, I was not tired. My body and mind was thrumming with energy. I could feel _something_ tugging on my soul leading me away from the camp. Upon following it, I found a large pond, Mona was perfectly reflected in it. Stripping bare, I stepped into the water, tattoos alighting at its touch. I continued to move forward, past the point where the pond swallowed me whole, and I soon found myself walking comfortably along the bottom. Large bass passed overhead, and catfish wound their way around my bony ankles. It seemed that to them, I was merely a normal part of their habitat, nothing out of the ordinary. Long after the air in my lungs should have been gone, I was still there.

I looked up at Mona through the clear water. She seemed larger than life, and as I watched she glowed brighter and grew exponentially in size. Her gorgeous visage filled my sight, overwhelming me with sheer beauty and power. I found myself floating upwards toward her, the pond rising with me. As I got closer, her form slowly morphed into that of a young woman’s. Silvery hair flowed in all direction, and her matching eyes were wide. She glowed as brightly as she had in her previous form. I unconsciously leaned into her, and the woman who could only be my dear Mona cradled me in her arms. Her lips were so close to my own, and they were about to touch.

* * *

I woke up, another dream? Perhaps not, as I found myself submerged beneath the very pond I had been lead to. I broke the surface of the water and tilted my head back, and the sun was on the horizon. It was time for me to return to camp, and if I was lucky my companions would still be asleep. I scurried back to camp, pants on but chest and feet bare. My glasses were speckled with droplets from the pond. The trip back seemed much longer than it had the night before, taking at least ten minutes instead of the previous two or three. Rocks dug into the soles of my feet, but I was in too much of a hurry to care.

When I arrived, I found Marta and Kaila preparing breakfast, and my lady still asleep. I was relieved that I had not unnecessarily delayed our departure. While awkwardly walking to my horse to retrieve fresh clothing and a hairbrush, I attracted the attention of my no longer weary companions. They stared at me, and I only realized why when I turned my head towards them and caught a quick glimpse of my back. For the first time ever my tattoos were glowing when the moon was not out. Panicking at this outlier, I threw on my spare tunic without even applying ointment to my chest or wrapping my bandages around my torso. I looked back at them and smiled nervously, praying to my beloved that these two humans would simply pass the occurrence off as a regular magical occurrence instead of the abnormality it truly was. Neither of them commented, merely directing their attention back to preparing breakfast.

**  
**I took this opportunity to finish dressing myself properly and sorting through what I would need to groom Katlyn. Her fresh shirt and a hairbrush were quickly found, and in no time I was able to rouse my lady and prepare her for the day ahead. Soon breakfast was ready, and just like that everything felt normal, despite last night’s strange events. Shoveling down bread and rabbit meat nourished me, and heading back out onto the road seemed like quite an attractive option. I could feel that the day ahead would be a good one, even if Marta pushed us again. As we rode off into the distance, only one thought crossed my mind, _maybe tonight I will see Mona once more._


	15. Renewed Urgency

We had been traveling for nearly half a day before I realized something important, my ribs did not hurt. I snuck a hand beneath my tunic, and felt them carefully. It appeared that not a single one was broken, despite their definite, fractured state the night before. I was not sore, and there was no bruising. I had been healed. Was it Mona? If so, why had she not done so during those weeks spent with the Kowe? Now that I thought about, I never once saw even a single stream while there. Perhaps they simply had no bodies of water, and relied solely on rainwater. It would not be the first time I had found an entire town hydrating itself that way, as several settlements along my journey to Gaia’s Forest had exceptionally long dry seasons. For months not a drop would fall, and their brooks and rivers would simply dry up. Only by collecting their meager rainfall in barrels could they keep themselves alive.

****

While lost in thought, my lady rode up next to me. She jolted me back to reality by tugging at my sleeve and leaning into my side. I looked over at Katlyn, only to find her staring intently at me. We made eye contact for several moments before she chose to speak, and in mother Gaia’s language too.

****

“Elizabeth.”

****

“Yes, my lady?” I answered.

****

“Are you alright? You’ve been fidgeting an awful lot, and that’s not like you.”

****

“My apologies, I was merely a bit surprised, and my composure suffered because of it,” I replied.

****

“Surprised? What happened, are you alright?” Katlyn asked.

****

“I am alright, my lady. That is actually the reason I was surprised, it seems that at some point during the night my ribs healed,” I replied.

****

“Elizabeth, you had at least another two weeks until then, what happened?” Katlyn inquired, confused.

****

“Last night something woke me,” I explained, “and it led me to a pond nearby our camp. When I reached the edge of the water, I felt as if I had been put into a trance. With no conscious decision of my own, I stepped in, and simply walked forwards until I reached the bottom.”

****

“Of the pond?”

****

“Yes, and it was wonderful. The water was so clean and cool,” I responded in a daze.

****

“And you didn’t swim?”

****

“No. I distinctly remember that I was walking.”

****

“That sounds so strange,” Katlyn commented.

****

“Indeed,” I responded. “Then, when I was standing in the darkest depths of the pool, I looked up, and there was Mona. Suddenly, I was rising towards her, the pond moving with me!”

****

“Was the water moving because of your magic?” Katlyn queried.

****

“I do not think so, I believe that that particular deed was done by Mona,” I speculated before continuing. “As I got closer to her, Mona’s form changed. She took the shape of a young woman, and when I reached her, she cradled me in her arms. We were about to kiss, but right before our lips met, I woke up in the pond.”

****

“If you woke up, then how can you be sure that really happened? It could have just been a dream.”

****

“I cannot be sure, I can only hope that it was real,” I answered longingly.

****

We rode in silence for a few minutes, before Katlyn posed another question.

****

“What did she look like?”

****

“Mona? She was...captivating. She took  the appearance of an elf, except instead of a natural coloring, she was silver. Her hair, irises, and skin were at least. She was glowing just like she does in her usual form. Mona was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” I answered.

****

“Except for me, you mean?” Katlyn asked.

****

I glared at her from my perch while she let out several high pitched giggles. However, I could not contain myself, and burst out laughing as well. It was the first time in quite a while that I had felt joyous enough to do so. Her pleasant companionship and our comfortable familiarity allowed us to fall into a peaceful silence. It was not tense or awkward, but perfect and restful instead.

****

* * *

****

Our pleasant day soon came to an end, not with night, but with terror. Smoke rose from the trees about a mile away, forming into large, billowing clouds. Smoke meant fire, and fire meant the possibility that our quarry was nearby. With a startled cry, I urged my horse forward, my companions following suit. We reached the site within minutes, finding small groups of terrified people running away into the woods. The buildings in their town were on fire, too many to be an accident. Still, there was no dragon in sight.

****

The flames had weakened the supports their cabins, and buildings were falling left and right. We heard a frightened shriek emanating from the depths of the town, and rode towards it. Arriving within the minute, I realized the source of the person’s distress: a young woman lay buried beneath the rubble of a burning house. In a second, my tattoos were alighting, and I was drawing forth the meager supply of water I kept in my flask. It was not nearly enough to combat the flames, I realized the second I began. That meant there was only one way to save her: Katlyn.

****

My lady could use her vines, her unity with the earth, as this woman’s saving grace. The heat could weaken, or even hurt her, but the rest of us gave little resistance to the fire’s destructive path. I helped Katlyn down from her horse, and led her towards the fire despite her protests.

****

“Elizabeth I can’t do this! You know I don’t work well under pressure.”

****

“My lady I realize that, but at this point in time we have no choice. This woman is out of options,” I patiently explained.

“I-I’ll try, but…”

****

“You will not try, you will do,” I interrupted.

  
“Yes Elizabeth, alright.” She reached into her pocket and drew out a handful of seeds. Throwing them down in front of her, Katlyn began her work. **  
**


	16. Whispers in the Wind

The seeds quickly sprouted from the ground, rooting themselves firmly, before growing into long, thick vines. With intense concentration, Katlyn slowly extended them towards the trapped woman. She tangled them around the chunks of debris that acted as a prison for the injured human. Katlyn pulled at it with all her might, but the fire, and her general inexperience, was too much for her. The flames licked at her vines, wilting them, and I knew that my intervention would be necessary for her success. I formed my meager supply of water into a thin, almost whiplike, stream and attempted to coat Katlyn’s vines with it. While the water did evaporate almost immediately after application, it still allowed my lady to break through the shield of fire separating us and the woman. Katlyn grabbed her, and gingerly lifted her free from the debris and far above the reach of the flames. It seemed that the rescue had occurred just in time, as within seconds of the woman’s freedom, the rest if the hut collapsed onto the space she had just inhabited.

 

Sobbing with relief, the freed woman threw herself into Katlyn’s arms, thanking her for the rescue. Her friend rushed to her side, picking her up and supporting her.  Looking around, I realized that Marta and Kaila had not followed us to the scream. Hopefully, this meant that they were assisting the escape of the rest of the villagers. I knew that we too needed escape, but with our horses the task was made easier. After lifting my lady onto her own horse, I assisted the freed woman and her friend onto mine. Hopping up behind Katlyn, I grabbed the reins of both hers and my own horse to urge them towards safety. We rushed from the town, laying eyes on our friends as they ushered several children away from the danger and into their parent’s waiting arms. Our friends retrieved their own mounts, and followed us into the forest to find the terrified villagers.

 

* * *

 

 

We found the townspeople huddled around an enormous redwood deep inside the forest, organizing themselves and assuring everyone’s livelihood. A hush settled over the crowd as our company neared, whether fearful or awe filled I could not yet tell.

 

From the gathered, a young man stepped forward. The townswomen accompanying us dismounted my horse, rushed towards the man, and embraced him. The three of them were probably not blood related, as none of them shared any features with another, but they were obviously quite close. I thought perhaps, like myself, they knew that the blood of the covenant was thicker than the water of the womb. Their sudden and brutal separation must have been frightening, to say the least. Still, there was no time to dwell on such musings now, for ensuring the safety of these ousted people was currently our top priority. 

 

We left the three to their heartfelt reunion, and wandered around the group of villagers, checking to make sure that all citizens were accounted for.  No one seemed to be grievously injured, and the darkness was coming much too fast for us to do much else. Setting up camp when we knew that we would need to venture back into their devastated homes the next morning, was positively heartbreaking. I layed down next to Katlyn, exhausted, but breathlessly anticipating tomorrow’s activities.

* * *

 

 

At night when I’m alone with the wind, it whispers to me. It forces such dark thoughts into my mind, thoughts that I could never allow in the daylight. _You are weak where the beast is strong. Nothing you do will make a difference in this endless, bloody war._ And it’s like the night swallows me, Mona disappearing from view. My weak eyes cannot make out her form. But she still speaks to me, though hushed and muted by the clouds covering her. _If you cannot believe in yourself then believe in me._ And I think of those who are gone, and I wonder why fate granted me survival. And I think to myself _you choose an alignment with man, those who are equal to the darkness, as the ultimate destroyers._ And I wonder if the monster is what I think it is, if it is truly the beast or if this monster dwells within my own heart. And I wonder if this journey is truly worth the risk. I wonder if I am strong enough for the task assigned to me. I wonder if I will survive it. But as I lay there and I wonder, the wind picks up and Mona shines through the veil covering her, that soothing light cocoons me in warmth, my troubles are long forgotten. _Yes,_ I murmur in my mind. _Oh yes,_ I shout wordlessly, for I know that I am not alone, and my beloved will strengthen and guide me come the day. I slip peacefully into sweet dreams of my beloved.

  
  


* * *

 

 

She’s on top of me, at least, the she I saw that night above the lake. Like this, Mona is small, small enough to fit comfortably on my lap. Soft and weightless, she embraced me, snuggling into my chest. Long, glowing hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her body. Mona slowly lifted her head, looked me in the eyes, and smiled. I was overcome with emotion, positive emotion, for the first time since my people’s passing. This Goddess was everything to me, she was my entire will, my entire life. I leaned forward and kissed her, like we almost did the night before. She reciprocated, gently. And as our lips continued to brush, the silvery light she emitted consumed both of us.

  
I woke up smiling. Smiling and happy.


	17. A New Dawn

Being happy was...new. Since the tragedy that sent me to the Court I had swung back and forth between incapacitating sadness and numb servitude to my new leader. The trees in Gaia’s forest often obscured the moon from view. To think that I had neglected my spiritual path for so long, what was once a daily dedication became pushed to the back of my mind. Neglecting her when she had saved me from the same fate as my people made the offense so much worse. The only reason I was not at home when the dragon came was Mona.

 

I felt lost among my people, as if I had no purpose. Living with, and constantly being surrounded by, so many of them exhausted me. Their very presence drained me of energy. One morning, many months before that day, I informed my mother that I had decided to take a trip, that I wished to train and meditate somewhere peaceful, someplace quiet and free of others. Within an hour I was leaving, and with her blessing I set out searching. after over a month of travel, I discovered a land of snow and ice, perfect for what I had in mind. Soon the stress of home dissipated, and as it flowed out of me, power flowed  _ in.  _ By the end of my stay, I had finished mastering the basic principles of water magic, and began learning the higher skills of the art. I was glad that I had thought to pack my advanced scrolls along with my regular ones. Too soon it was time to return, but the long walk home was pleasant, if tiring. Pleasant until-

 

“Elizabeth!”        

 

I snapped out of my rapidly worsening reverie, to find Katlyn’s nose pressed right up against mine and her eyes locked with with my own. “Er, good morning my lady. May I inquire as to why you are standing so close to me?” I asked, awkwardly.

 

“You were staring into space again,” she answered unhelpfully.

 

“That does not answer my question,” I returned, yet I decided to allow her behavior to slide. There would be time for the lesson plan I had been neglecting later. “What do you need?”

 

Katlyn stepped back into a position that was no doubt much more comfortable for both of us. “What makes you think that I need something?”

 

“That is generally the only reason you speak to me so early in the day,” I replied. “You are also, currently, topless.”

 

“Right, good point. I need help lacing my corset.”  

 

“You usually wait for me, so I can help you. That is a part of my job after all.”

 

“I know, it’s just...One day I’m going to be a leader, a queen. How is anyone supposed to take me seriously if I can’t even dress myself?” Katlyn asked.

 

“Well, my lady, the great thing about being a queen, is that your status makes dressing a private affair. This trip is the first time you would have any reason to do so in public,” I patiently explained.

 

“I guess. Still, it’s the principle of the thing.”

 

“Then if it helps, I could try to teach you how to lace your own corset. I do hope that you are already capable of putting on a shirt.” 

 

“Don’t be rude,” Katlyn admonished.

 

“I will attempt to keep myself under control.”

 

“You better! Now let’s go, it’s time for breakfast.”

 

“With what food?” I asked.

 

“Marta and a few others went hunting this morning, and caught a whole bunch of rabbit. A group of children also went out into the woods, came back with over a bushel of carrots, potatoes, and mushrooms. Apparently, it’s what they normally eat. I’m glad they didn’t have any crops that could have burned.”

 

“Indeed,” I replied solemnly before perking up. “Rabbit sounds good, not as tasty as venison though.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Katlyn said, appalled. “I should have your head for that.”

 

“You will have to reach it first.”

 

“Ass.”

 

My face split into a grin, and soon enough hers did too. I helped her dress, then readied myself, and soon enough we were presentable enough for breakfast.

  
  


As we approached the middle of the clearing, I spotted Marta and Kaila surrounded by a group of children. Our resident bard, as expected, was putting on a musical performance for them.  _ Unexpected, _ was Marta standing on a tree stump in  front of them, loudly acting out a scene from some, no doubt Corajen, play. The children were all smiling and laughing, delighted by our friend’s antics. Seeing them, Katlyn grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the group.

 

Once near enough that I could make out Marta’s face, I burst into laughter.With every line she uttered, it contorted into a different, ridiculous expression. She looked up at me, scandalized, and a mock-offended gasp dropped from her lips. I laughed harder. This was one of the first times I had seen Marta drop her tough facade, and just allow herself to act like a regular person, not a knight of an important kingdom.

 

I outwardly ignored her response, and instead sat down in the back of the audience. Katlyn plopped down in the front, and was almost immediately covered in small children hugging her,and stroking her fur and hair. After watching for a few minutes, I realized that I knew the play. It was one I had seen many years ago, on my first visit to a human town. MacDeath? It must be, considering the entire show seemed to be based around murder. I thought the script humorous despite that, mostly because of the human playwright's poor grasp of the principles of magic.

 

Just as I reached the end of my train of thought, the two women from the day before sat down on either side of me. The one on my right, with long dark hair, handed me a bowl with rabbit meat and boiled potatoes.

 

“Hello, I don’t think we made introductions yesterday, I’m Jessica,” she said.

 

“Elizabeth Hunter, pleased to properly meet you,” I turned to the other girl, this one had short, blonde hair. “And you are?”

 

“I’m also Jessica, it’s an honor to make your acquaintance. Thank you for saving me.”


	18. Facing Tragedy

“You are quite welcome miss, but thanks are not necessary for merely doing the right thing,” I told Jessica.

 

The other Jessica, the one with dark hair rested her hand on my arm, to draw my attention towards her. “Still, I’m sure that you would appreciate a  _ reward _ of some kind,” she practically purred.

 

“Oh, well, I am afraid I must decline your offer. I am currently engaged in romantic relationship,” I answered, nervously.

 

“Ooh, you mean miss deer legs, right?”

 

“NO! I mean, no, I am her maidservant, not her significant other,” I corrected.

 

“The bard then, or maybe the thespian over there?” Jessica asked.

 

“No, no. I am afraid that my beloved cannot be with us right now.”

 

“That’s too bad,” blonde Jessica mused. “The closest elf settlement is weeks of travel away, to be so far away from the one you love must be hard.”

 

“Yes, well she is always with me in spirit.”

 

“Poetic.”

 

“If that is what you wish to call it. Now, not that this conversation is not high on my list regarding importance, I really must speak to my compatriots,” I politely excused myself. I stood up and snuck over to Katlyn, and folded myself into a sitting position next to her. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, “My lady, do you not think it is time to hold a meeting with Marta and Kaila about the, er, rather tragic events of yesterday?” I asked her.

 

“But they’re putting on a show right now!” Katlyn protested.

 

“Are you really going to sit here enjoying yourself while an entire village has been ousted from their homes?” I questioned.

 

“I wish you weren’t so good at making me feel guilty.”

 

“One of the many things I have learned while in your service is how to motivate you. The skill comes right after hair braiding and hoof polishing,” I joked. “Now come, let us retrieve our friends and go,” I urged.

 

“Fine, we’ll leave.” Katlyn stood up. “Marta!” She called, “We need to speak to you and Kaila!”

 

“I’m kind of busy right now, if you don’t mind,” Marta yelled back.

 

“Marta, please. Do not avoid this,” I spoke up.

 

“Fine. Kaila, let’s go,” she replied, resignedly.

 

“I’m coming, hold on.”

  
  


Minutes later the four of us were huddled together about a hundred meters from the campsite. “I believe that it is time we return to the village. Assessing the damage, recovering any spared belongings, and tracking the dragon’s path is quite important,” I announced.

 

“I see your point, but how are we supposed to see where the dragon went? It was already gone when we arrived, and the villagers were either out in the woods or indoors when it came. The only reason they started evacuating was because they smelled smoke,” Marta answered.

 

“A witness is not needed to find the origin point of the fire, only the path of destruction. The wind was blowing North yesterday, preventing the flames from spreading south. However, all the buildings were burning, meaning the origin must have been on the southernmost point of the town,” I explained.

 

“Do you mean that while  _ we  _ were dealing with that situation, you _ stopped  _ to check the wind direction?” Kaila asked incredulously. 

 

“Of course not. I did not catalogue this information consciously, it is instinct for me to perceive and take into account all environmental and situational factors so that I may most effectively use magic,” something I had learned during those months of training away from home. “If the dragon flew with the wind, going north towards the mountains, than we are already on the correct course to locate it.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Kaila commented. “ But what should we do about these people? We can’t just leave them here!”

 

“I have a pretty good idea of that already,” Katlyn piped up. “We’ll take some of the stronger villagers into town and have them help us search. Most likely the fire didn’t destroy everything, plenty of people’s belongings, and probably a few buildings, will still be there.”

 

“Hopefully,” Marta solemnly stated. “We’ll see. Let’s go gather some people.”

 

We all agreed and headed back to the camp. Each of us asked around for anyone able and willing to help. Together we amassed maybe 20? 25? Enough, at least, to begin.

  
  


The town was utterly destroyed. Everything in sight was scorched black- the ground, houses, and even the well. The fire had managed to spread all the way to the large boulders marking the settlement’s boundaries, before finally dying out.  Despite this vast ruin, a handful of buildings  _ were  _ left. The largest appeared to be some sort of devotional center, a church, Kaila informed me. It was definitely big enough to house a moderate number of people. The answer to its survival had to have been the fact that it was constructed completely from solid stone instead of the wood, straw, and mud combination utilized by most of the houses. About ten of the volunteers hurried inside to try and arrange a suitable shelter, while the rest of us dispersed through the demolished streets.

 

I wandered through the debris, pausing every once and a while to mentally mark a still standing home. At each one I would scout around the outside, checking the stability of the the structure. Then I would head inside, and see if any of the things inside had survived. Usually I would find larger pieces of furniture still there, beds and such. I discovered that while most of the items left out in the open were ruined, anything tucked away was generally in good working order. With the buildings that had collapsed, I looked to see if there was any space inside, even a small pocket. If so, I squeezed in, and gathered dozens of probably precious belongings that might have otherwise never have been retrieved. 

  
Too soon the sun began to set, and I had to reconvene with the rest of the group. We met at the church, and found the villagers had managed to make a comfortable enough shelter for over fifty people. The day ended with our return to the camp, dinner and good company waiting for us.


	19. Swimming Lessons

It was time to leave; we were sad to go, and the townspeople were sad to say goodbye. One of the younger children even threw himself into Kaila’s arms right before she mounted her horse. Staying behind to help was a very attractive option, but our mission was too urgent. We directed our steeds back onto the road north, and without looking back, started off. 

 

* * *

 

It was only a few minutes later that Kaila spoke, “I already miss little Jimmy.”

 

“We can go back after we finish,” I offered, feeling guilty for the many times I had pulled her away for work.

 

“Really!?” she asked, surprised.

 

“Of course. I know that I have been something of a...tyrant, with this mission being so important. But after the fact, we will all be free to choose our own paths, make our own decisions,” I answered. Choosing our own path? I really had not thought my words through before speaking, but the idea  _ was  _ appealing. The real question was whether or not I could bring myself to separate from Katlyn. I had become quite attached to her after over a year of friendship and diligent servitude. A destiny of my own choosing, free of all bonds of society, one with just myself and my beloved, was a possibility I definitely needed to mull over. 

 

Breaking up my thoughts, Kaila commented, “Maybe when we come back you can get to know everyone, too.”

 

“Maybe,” I returned, even though at the moment social contact seemed too draining to engage in. “Now, I think I will see if it is possible to sleep while riding a horse.”

 

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?”

 

“At this point I would not be able to fall asleep without one, thanks to you.”

 

“Mmm, good point,” Kaila answered. “Here we go- 

_ Though sisters we may be, together we will never be free. _

_ The chains of duty bind, but the winding of our mind cannot be confined.” _

 

I did not begin to fall asleep, but I did start to fall into a trancelike state.

 

_ “To break free we must rebel, and come out of our shell. _

_ But the most unbound that we can be, is not till’ we reach the sea.” _

 

By this time I was completely gone, and the pleasant melody and serious words could no longer reach me.   
  


* * *

 

 

We once again fell into the monotony of travel, hours turned into days turned into weeks. Twenty days in, the only thing keeping us sane was a constant stream of conversation, and games played by the fire at night. It was not until midway through week four that we found a truly constructive activity to wipe away the boredom: swimming lessons. One night we camped next to a stream, and I went fishing for dinner. My friends sat by the bank and watched, and with a throwaway comment made by Marta, I discovered that a majority of Corajens  _ could not swim. _ The very idea was ludicrous to me, as Katlyn and the rest of the Court could at the very least float and leisurely paddle, and here was an entire city that could not even keep themselves from drowning. This I could not let stand, and so the next night the rest of my group found themselves stripped to their underwear, and standing on the bank of the same stream from the day before (though significantly farther along it). 

 

Pretty soon after our trip started, I began to keep clothing on while I swam, as it seemed humans were uncomfortable with nudity among comrades. This hangup of theirs did not bother me, I only needed to allow my general “uptight” sense of modesty to extend to the water. So, clothed in undershorts, I stood in front of my friends and began demonstrating the basics of swimming. I did this on land, as I was not willing to let them into the semi-deep water of the stream until I was sure they would not drown. 

 

“To avoid drowning, even as a beginner, all you need to know is how to float, and how to tread water. To float just lay on your back in the water, spread your limbs, and relax,” I instructed.

 

“Like you’re making a snow angel!” Katlyn chimed in, remembering her own lessons.

 

“Yes, like a snow angel. Now to tread water, just position yourself upright, then kick straight down while waving your arms back and forth beneath the water.”

 

“It’s that easy?” Marta asked, disbelievingly.

 

“Yes, but it is also very important, you never know when an emergency will call for the ability to swim. Flooding, for instance. Now, I take it you both are ready to try in the water?” Both nodded in assent. “Excellent, as you get in, I suggest holding onto the bank so you are not pulled away by the current before you establish yourselves.”

 

They began to lower themselves in, holding onto the edge as they did so. Katlyn wasted no time leaping in at full speed, and I dove in right after her. By the time I resurfaced, Kaila already seemed to have mastered treading, and was even paddling around. Marta was doing just as well, although she was flat on her back. At this point showing them an easy stroke was all that was needed. Backstroke first, building on floating, and then front crawl. Within an hour, their ability was as good as any regular person’s. We spent another hour or two playing in the water, the real fun beginning when Katlyn splashed Marta. Quicker than I could think, we were in a full blown war. Unfortunately, the game ended too soon. 

 

The sun went down, and as the moon rose, my companions grew tired. The possibility of food and sleep eclipsed their want for play. Still, the day had been a good one, free from troubles. My growing connection and friendship with Marta and Kaila was helping to fill the hole in my heart left by my family, that Katlyn was already partially occupying.


	20. Trapped

That shining moment of company togetherness proved lifesaving only a week later. After a mishap involving a gang of ogres, we found ourselves plummeting over a waterfall. We were all panicking, hysterical screaming accompanied our fall. It was only as we neared the bottom that I managed to focus on both the situation and the water below. I reached out with my magic for it, trying to pull the water towards me. Forming it into a steep slope was only my first step, to stop the four of us from simply plunging into it, the water needed to be solidified. With all the power I had, I willed the water to turn to ice, so we would slide down when we hit, instead of drowning. Nothing happened at first, but when I hit the water, it froze at my touch. I slid down the slope at full speed, landing in a tangled heap on what was the river bed only a few seconds ago. As I reached the ground, I could hear my friends hitting the ice as well, all ending up a few meters away in their own various states of injury. Marta’s incoherent yelling was the last thing I registered before passing out.

 

* * *

 

“We have no horses, we don’t even know where we are, everything except our rucksacks are gone, and for all we know, we’re stuck here!” I heard Marta screaming as Katlyn gently shook me awake. “What are we,” she started to sob, “What are we going to do!?”

 

“Marta!” Kaila cried. “It’s alright, we’re gonna be alright, just breathe.”

 

Marta hiccuped twice before calming down, and leaned on Kaila a bit for support. By this time I was fully conscious, and both myself and Katlyn were looking toward her in concern. 

 

Katlyn turned to me, “Are you alright? You’ve been out for a while.”

 

“I am fine, my lady, just...drained,” I answered.

 

“Good, because I don’t think anyone else is.”

 

“Marta, She- Are we really stuck here?” I asked her.

 

“I’m not sure, but everywhere I look it’s just steep cliffs. We haven’t seen anything scaleable or any other way out yet,” Katlyn explained.

 

“There has to be some sort of exit,” I told her. “The water down here is still flowing, it has to be going somewhere or this whole valley would be a lake!”

 

“We should tell them then,” Katlyn answered before turning towards our friends who, in our distraction, had begun arguing.

 

“Alright. Help me up?” I asked.

 

Katlyn reached down and grabbed my arm before pulling me into a standing position. We hurried over to our friends just as they started in on a shoving match; Kaila was winning. Katlyn rushed in between the two of them to break up their fight.

 

“Friends!” she cried. “If you would please cease, we have good news!”

 

“Princess,” Marta huffed, condescendingly. “We’re kind of in the middle of something right now.”

 

“I don’t care, be quiet and listen,” Katlyn scolded, sharply. She turned to me, “I hope that wasn’t too harsh.”

 

“It was fine, my lady. Please continue.”

 

“Thanks,” Katlyn turned back to Marta and Kaila. “We might be stuck here,” she started.

 

“Really!?” Kaila asked, elated.

 

“Yes, Elizabeth says that because the water down here is still flowing, that means there must be somewhere we can go,” Katlyn explained.

 

“And that somewhere may lead us out of this valley,” I concluded.

 

“Then we follow the current,” Marta decided. “Now if you layabouts are finished, let’s go!”

 

We gathered our remaining supplies, and trekked back to the water. From there, we followed the current for the rest of the day, only stopping when the sun fell too low for us to see our path. We camped by the river; Marta took first watch.

 

* * *

 

When it was my turn to keep watch, Marta woke me. The night was peaceful, and with the light of the moon eclipsing my sight and the sound of the rushing water filling my ears, I relaxed against a stout oak tree. I relaxed, that is, until I heard a branch snap somewhere across the river. I tensed, waiting for danger to make itself known, but nothing came of it. 

 

Another hour passed, and I eventually fell into a light doze. However, that was a grave mistake. Just as I was about to completely drift off, I was awakened by the sound of an arrow burying itself in the bark right above my head. My eyes snapped open just as another landed beside me. I yelped, which was enough to alert my friends of danger. Marta bolted up, sword in hand, immediately ready to fight. When another group shot at us, Marta was able to identify that they were coming from the other side of the river. I concentrated, grasped the flowing water with my magic, and using the extra power granted to me by the shining moon, I formed it into a monstrously high tidal wave. I then directed it away from us and toward where our attackers had to be, letting it crash down onto them. We watched as dozens of humanoid figures were dragged by the receding tide into the depths of the river, their bows and quivers floating to the surface without them. If they didn’t drown, I knew it would take awhile for them to reach the violently churning surface of the water. 

 

By this time, Marta had roused our other two companions from their slumber, and each was preparing themselves in case of another attack. We watched the water in tense silence, occasionally checking our surroundings for more threats. Something in the river began to move, and we all held our breaths as a single hand shot out from the water and grasped the bank.


	21. Elves of the Mountains

Another hand erupted from the water, and with their combined strength a figure just as large as I was pulled itself out of the water. We readied ourselves for a new onslaught; if they tried to attack again, I would try to freeze them. More followed, swimming toward the shore and struggling out of the river. We watched as, one by one, they assembled on the bank, but none of them made a move beyond that. Marta was the one who took that first step towards them, positioning herself in front of us in a seeming attempt at protection. Our two groups each stared back at the other for several, long moments. It felt as if the first creature to have pulled itself out was looking straight at me, examining my being. It then turned to its group and whispered something to their kin. A flood of familiar sounding murmurs filled the air before what could be assumed as the leader looked back towards us and took several steps forward. Now straightened up and ensconced in moonlight, the figure became more defined, and looked a bit like an elf. It was only when the figure spoke to us in ancient elvish that this niggling thought was confirmed.

 

“ _ Greetings, sister, _ ” they addressed me in the silvery tongue of our ancestors. “ _ We wish to apologize for our harsh and unprovoked assault. _ ”

 

“ _ Greetings, friend, _ ” I returned. “ _ It is quite alright, you perceived an incursion and responded accordingly. No one is at fault, but please, can you help us? _ ” My friends looked between the two of us suspiciously.

 

“ _ Of course, sister, _ ” their leader returned. “ _ We would still like to perform this duty as penance. Please, follow us. _ ”

 

I addressed my friends in standard, “They would like to apologize for attacking us, they’re taking us somewhere safe. We may find a way out of here.”

 

“Are you sure they won’t hurt us?” Katlyn asked.

 

“Yes, it is our way to maintain peace between those of our own kind, and as you are my companions that right is extended to you,” I explained

 

“Then we go,” Marta declared before looking me straight in the eye, “And if they kill us I’m blaming you.”

 

“Fair enough,” I answered. “ _ We will go with you, _ ” I directed back towards the elvish leader.

 

We picked up our packs and followed the elves across the river. When we reached the cliff face, they revealed a door hidden by moss and ivy. We walked through, and it was the first time in ages that I had been able to enter a doorway without ducking.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later we were lead into an enormous cavern that glittered and gleamed. There were no candles to cast a glow, the cavern itself was made of bio luminescent crystals. The crystals had somehow been shifted into images; the ones I saw depicted ancient elvish history. I recognized most of them, as it seemed they were from before the great elvish split. I looked around in wonder, as the decorations of the cavern were like nothing I had ever seen. While my own people had crafted the same scenes, they were in the form of granite statues hidden at the bottom of the lake. By the time I was born, their finer details had been eroded by years spent underwater. The crystals here looked cleaned and polished, their upkeep obviously very important to this faction. I glanced at my friends, and noticed that all of them were captivated by the cavern’s contents. I could practically see them asking themselves whether or not my home was anything like it. 

 

At the end of the cavern were dozens of tunnels, some level with the ground, but most were high above our heads. The echos of light footsteps emanated from them. The elvish leader ushered us towards the right, and as soon as we were settled, the floor beneath us groaned and shot up hundreds of meters into the air. It stopped in front of one of the tunnels, and I looked down at the floor far below us. I felt sick. Katlyn noticed and tugged me into the tunnel, away from the source of my fear. 

  
  


We strolled down the passageway and were let into what was probably a council room. Over a dozen, elderly elves were arranged around a table, all engaged in deep discussion. They glanced up as we entered, their eyes clearly singling out my friends as different, as  _ other _ . I blended in perfectly, while already an elf, my clothing was the same grey tones as the native elves. For once I was average, unnoticed. The feeling was absolutely thrilling.

 

The elvish leader stepped forward. “ _ Wise and noble elves of the council, strangers have come to our land. We have offered them food and shelter. _ ”

 

The council members’ eyes drifted back to my friends, as they had snapped to the leader when he stepped forward. “ _ What reason have we for offering anything to these humans? _ ” One asked incredulously

 

“ _ They came with one of our sisters, a youngling born of those we have lost, _ ” the leader replied. My heart tightened. The leader wrapped their fingers around my arm and gently guided me forward, presenting me to the council.

 

They stared at me for a few long seconds before another one spoke, “ _ Well then child, please, introduce yourself. Why are you here, so far from your home? _ ”

 

“ _ I am Elizabeth Hunter, of Skye, _ ” I replied. “ _ We have traveled far, on the orders of the ruler of Coraje, in search of the beast that destroyed my home. The creature is believed to be a dragon, one that dwells in these mountains. _ ”

 

A hush settled over the room, quickly followed by frantic whispers behind me, and somber looks from the council members. Eventually the one who had previously addressed me, rose. She stepped towards me, and simply stated, “ _ I believe a discussion is much in order. _ ”


	22. A Truth Exposed

We were taken to a sitting area, another cave, but one with high benches strewn with ornate cushions. They were so high, in fact, that I had to lift both Marta and my lady onto them. Kaila was just tall enough to mount the seat without assistance. Despite not being able to understand most of the proceedings, my friends stayed to advise my replies to the council.

 

The council members took a seat across from us, the group that lead us there having already dispersed. I gripped Kaila’s hand in mine, nervous excitement overtaking me, but she quickly pulled it away. I felt ready to crumble. Once settled a tall councilwoman with long, braided hair took a place in front of the other members, capturing everyone’s attention easily with her regal bearing.

 

She tilted her head towards us, surveying our forms as if trying to solve some difficult puzzle. Her dark eyes captured mine, and I felt as if I was falling into the two, deep pools. Our gazes did not waver, even as the meeting began.

 

“You have come for the dragon, and she is here, but she is not the beast that torments you,” I translated. Her eyes became milky white, and the cavern darkened around her, swallowing the two of us. The crystals around us began to glow through that blackness, twisting and forming into a map, the map of our long journey. “I have seen the path you have taken, and another travels along it.” The scene shifted, a company of men appearing, strolling alongside the nearby river. “Danger awaits you, not from fire in the sky, but from man on the ground.” The crystals then made a picture of Coraje’s lion crest. We gasped, after all, who in Coraje had the will to be so monstrous?

 

A man was responsible for this, a man. Human and arrogant and as good as dead. I could practically feel my heart freezing, the room quickly following it. The dark abated, revealing our shocked expressions. The humid air in the caverns started cooling, ice crystals forming on the wall. Power raged within me, overwhelming my usually impeccable control. My skin turned from simply pasty to blue to grey before Katlyn grabbed hold of me and attempted to calm me down. The room was quite cold, but the temperature dipped no lower. I reigned myself in, feeling nothing, still staring at the council woman. 

 

She continued, her eyes returning to normal. “He has followed you here, with his steel blades and man made fire.” Icicles hung from my body. “I shall take you to the dragon in the morning, for a consultation, perhaps she will help us.”

 

I was left catatonic, alone in my own head, so deeply buried I did not even notice when she lead us from the room; someone must have lifted me up and dragged me out. We were given two chambers, my friends herded into one and myself into another. I was left there, with my chaotic thoughts. I could not even worry about Katlyn's needs, or spare a prayer to my beloved Mona. For so long I had been scared, terrified of some terrible creature. Now though, now, my fierce beast had been reduced to a man. Weak, killable, soon to be at my mercy. To be ready I needed rest, so I slept, if fitfully.

 

* * *

 

  
  


I opened my eyes in the now dark room, and blinked a few times; someone was there with me. Suddenly Mona’s light consumed me, and I found myself somewhere else, floating comfortably in her embrace. Stars swirled around us, spelling out constellations in the sky around us. The ice that coated my skin melted away as I was warmed by her. She leaned in, our noses bumping against each other, and kissed. When she pulled back, my glasses were knocked askew, which she promptly righted.

 

“Have faith,” she whispered to me, “I will stay by your side.”

 

Her voice reminded me of storms and crashing waves, powerful and wild. We stayed entwined just a second longer before she disappeared, and I found myself back in the cavern, no longer alone, if only inside of my own mind. Clutched in my hand was a silver, shimmering lock of hair. It sent waves of calm over me as I stroked it. Filled with determination, I placed it in a pouch on my belt, which kept it close enough that I could still feel its effects. Energized despite the late hour, I gathered my cloak and rucksack and bounded out of my room and into my friends’. I stayed silent when entering, as they were still asleep, and positioned myself on the foot of their shared bed.

 

* * *

 

I waited there for several hours, eyes trained excitedly on their sleeping forms. Marta woke first, instinctively recognizing that she was being watched, but still taking quite a while to begin to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, locking with mine, though she did not register my presence for several seconds. When she did, however, she jolted straight out of bed, shouting loudly. Her sudden, extreme movement sent Kaila and my lady sprawling on the floor. This woke both of them just in time to witness Marta launching herself from the bed and tackling me to the ground, not realizing that I was not a threat. She got in a few good hits, before I managed to lift her off me. That was, luckily, enough for her to realize that I was not some bloodthirsty attacker. I stood up, and Marta was quite surprised to find herself several feet higher in the air then she was used to. She screeched and I dropped her heavily on the bed. Our friends had risen by then, obviously curious about why they had been so abruptly ousted from their beds.


	23. The Dragon

“What were you  _ doing _ ?!” Marta hissed at me, rising.

 

“My apologies,” I giggled, “I was only waiting for you all to wake.”

 

“You seem happier than you were last night,” Katlyn noted, suspicious. “What happened?”

 

“Oh yes, my lady, I am” I answered, sighing wistfully. “ _ She  _ visited me again last night.”

 

“Did she offer us any help?” Katlyn asked, excitedly.

 

“Of a kind, though, I am not sure of its extent.”

 

“ _ Wait _ ,” Kaila interrupted, “Who’s she? That elf woman?” Katlyn and I glanced at each other conspiratorily.

 

“No,” I hesitantly answered. “A-a good friend of mine, she, um, sh-she stopped by to visit me.”

 

“Ahh, another elf, of course,” Marta concluded falsely.

 

“Yes! Of course!” Katlyn practically shouted.

 

“Well, we’re awake now,” Kaila diverted, noticing our nervousness. “I mean, I’m always tired, but I don’t really want to be thrown out of bed again, so I guess I’m ready to go.”

 

“Same,” echoed Marta and my lady.

 

“Excellent! I am sure that they are more than ready for us by now.” I led the way out of their room, and down the corridor, back towards the sitting room.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The sitting room was empty, but plates and goblets full of food and drink were placed on tables that had been dragged in front of the benches. A note was left on the nearest seat to the door,  _ Dearest friends, I will most likely join you soon. While you wait, please, nourish yourselves. -Yan. _ I concluded that Yan must be the council woman from the night before. I again lifted my friends onto their benches, and then settled down myself to eat. As I ate, I noticed that most of the dishes had goat in them, and that the rest had what seemed to be squirrel. Katlyn had to pick the meat out of her breakfast, gagging at the smell.

 

When we were nearly finished, Yan strolled into the room. She greeted us warmly, not directly engaging me again, to my relief. The council woman then found her own seat, and joined us for breakfast. 

 

We ate in companionable silence, although I was constantly threatening to burst into incoherent babbling due to my nervous excitement. As soon as we were done I bounded from my seat, whirled around, and then swept both Marta and Katlyn down from their seat at the same time. They protested at the sudden movement, but settled down once I gingerly placed them on the ground. Kaila dropped down next to us, pleased that she did not have to suffer the indignity of being handled like a child. Yan stood up gracefully, and addressed us.

 

“ _ Friends, _ ” she said in her low, raspy voice, while I translated. “ _ An audience has been graciously granted to you. I shall escort you to our esteemed friend. _ ”

 

Yan then turned and stalked out of the room; we followed in her wake. Our group passed hundred of elves on our way, all engaged in a myriad of activities. Some were weaving wool into clothing and tapestries, others stripped of armor while holding dead game high, proud of their accomplishment. Our path twisted and turned, sometimes intersecting with the hundreds of other tunnels dug into the mountain, before splitting away again. After about ten minutes, I realized that we had spent our journey in a downward slope. If the dragon dwelled so deep beneath the ground, there was no way for it to wreak the havoc we believed it had. This was a comfort, having the council’s story confirmed gave me considerable peace of mind.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ we stopped in front of an enormous wooden door, flanked on either side by a stone statue of an elvish warrior. Yan stepped forward, and slowly dragged her outstretched fingers in strange, swirling patterns over the entrance. The second she paused and stepped back the doors swung open, the wood grating against the stone walls. A large, scaly tail sprung out of the opening, narrowly missing us. Thick as a tree trunk, it lashed inside our corridor for a few seconds before being pulled back into the chamber. Yan followed it in; we trailed behind her. 

 

The cavern had a high ceiling, and in the center was a towering, scarlet dragon. Steam billowed from its nostrils, and huge, golden eyes blinked at us. It reared up, head dangerously close to the ceiling, and advance on us. However, when it reached Yan, the dragon flopped back down and tried to lovingly curl itself around her. She laughed, delighted at its actions, and stroked its snout lovingly. Yan turned her head to us, still entwined with the dragon, and introduced it.

 

“ _ Welcome friends, it is time you make her acquaintance. This is Wyndelle, she is my dearest companion,”  _ she turned back to the dragon. _ “Wyndelle, these are the travelers I spoke of, they are here for an audience with you.” _

 

Wyndelle studied us, her eyes glinting intelligently. She uncurled herself from Yan, balanced herself on her hind legs, and brought her face right next to us. The dragon’s hot breath smelled like brimstone, and was quite unpleasant.

 

“ _ Hello children, _ ” she said softly, in a deep, soothing voice. “ _ I believe it time we had a chat _ ” 

 

With this she whipped her tail around, wrapped it around us, and lifted us clear off the floor. Katlyn screamed, while I gripped the hard scales beneath me, terrified. Marta started blindly pounding at everything around her, trying to escape. She accidentally hit Kaila several times before she was grabbed and held still. Wyndelle placed us on a small ledge far, far above the hard, stone floor of the cavern. We clung to each other, paralyzed in fear despite the dragon’s seemingly friendly attitude. I spotted Yan on Wyndelle’s shoulder, clinging to it tightly, but otherwise unperturbed by the proceedings. The dragon settled onto its haunches, now able to survey us comfortably, and watched us try and relax despite our precarious position.


	24. Sleepy Baby Marta

“ _ Please relax, _ ” Wyndelle boomed. “ _ The people of Skye have perished, and as you know, only one remains. I can see your future, and revenge will be sought by two of your number. Rage will overtake, and death will find its way to someone close to you; it is for the best, _ ” I translated.

 

“Someone close to us? Someone here?!” Katlyn asked nervously.

 

“ _ I do not know, young majesty, but we will know soon. An army has been gathered, and even now they close in on us, _ ” Wyndelle answered.

 

“Already?” Marta asked. “We only came prepared to fight, well, to fight you. The four of us can’t take on an army.”

 

“ _ Of course you can’t, _ ” Yan muttered against the dragon’s long neck. “ _ Help will be provided, as their assault extends beyond you to the mountain, to our people. Most of their warriors were probably told the same thing you were, that Wyndelle is to blame for the destruction of their lives. _ ”

 

“ _ Here we have about a hundred trained warriors. While not all are mages, enough are that we have the advantage. Humans are not like dragons, they have no wings to escape the onslaught of the wronged earth. I am sure that Gaia will allow us this victory. _ ”

 

“Gaia, and someone else,” Katlyn giggled before remembering her perilous position on the ledge, and reburying herself in my side. Our friends squinted at her suspiciously, before directing their attention back to Yan and Wyndelle.

 

The dragon peered at us, curious about Katlyn’s statement, her gaze shifting between each of us. Her eyes landed on me, and once again I was left squirming under the piercing stare of someone unpredictable. I clutched the satchel containing Mona’s lock of hair for comfort, as I looked back at the dragon. Wyndelle tilted her head to the side, examining me, before nodding in what I hoped was understanding.

 

“ _ Yes, and someone else. Although, she may not be of much use during the daylight, _ ” Wyndelle remarked. I glanced away, relieved that her attention had been averted.

 

“If they’re going to be here soon, then we should start preparing now,” Kaila decided.

 

“ _ An excellent suggestion, _ ” Wyndelle suddenly wrapped her tail around us and sent our group on another hair raising journey through the air. “ _ You will go now. Yan shall inform everyone of these events, while you prepare. _ ” 

  
  


We bade her goodbye and stumbled out of the cavern, Yan following us after a lengthy farewell. After she joined us, we made the trek back to our rooms. Yan left us there to prepare as she went to fulfil her own duties.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted from dealing with Wyndelle. Katlyn crumpled on top of me, tired, but still practically vibrating in excitement. Marta sat on the floor, leaning against the footboard, and kicked Kaila’s legs impatiently, waiting for her to sit down. Even though we were supposed to be gathering weapons and preparing for battle, we stayed collapsed wherever we had initially fallen. Marta huffed out a breath from her patch of floor, where she was curled around Kaila’s side, quickly dozing off. Katlyn rolled off me, calmer, but not going to relax any time soon.

 

“Do you think we can win?” Katlyn asked.

 

I looked over at her from the other side of the bed. “No.”

 

“Why not? We have soldiers, magic, a dragon.”

 

“They have an army,” Kaila answered. “An angry army that believes they’re fighting for righteous vengeance. Even with magic we’re outnumbered, we’ll be lucky if we survive this.”

 

“That is not very positive thinking,” I commented.

 

“You’re the one who said we wouldn’t win, Elizabeth!” Katlyn admonished.

 

“Perhaps, but I always land on the worst scenario, the rest of you are supposed to be optimistic, to balance me out.”

 

“That’s not our job,” Kaila retorted. She repositioned the now asleep Marta against her chest, smoothing the knight’s hair away from her face.

 

“That’s right, Elizabeth, it’s not  _ our  _ job.”

 

“Are you done?” I asked, annoyed.

 

Kaila looked up at us. “What’s going on with you two? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

 

“Nothing,” Katlyn laughed. “Elizabeth’s just been receiving some  _ very  _ pleasant visits from a suitor lately.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My apologies, my lady is refusing to adequately explain the situation, because she finds it humorous. By chance, do you remember the conversation about religion we had, while we were still near Coraje?”

 

“Sure, you talked about worshipping the moon, right?”

 

“You are correct. The moon is my suitor,” I explained.

 

Kaila sighed. “I’m gonna need you to run that by me, one more time.”

 

“Mona, the spirit of the moon, has been taking mortal form, and descending from the heavens to court me.”

 

“Isn’t she a god? Why would she be courting you?” Kaila wondered.

 

“I do not know,” I answered, truthfully. “But her presence is appreciated. Last night after our meeting with the council, she visited me, and gave me a present.” I removed the lock of Mona’s hair from my built, and dangled it in front of Kaila so she could see it.

 

“That’s hair.”

 

“Magic hair,” I amended. “Magic hair gifted to me by the loveliest daughter of Gaia.”

 

“Well does it  _ do  _ anything?”

 

I stared at her disbelievingly. “The lock’s magical aura produces a calming effect, which is probably the reason it was given to me in the first place.”

 

“I’m glad she did, you looked ready to kill someone last night,” Katlyn whispered.

 

“On the contrary, I am ready to kill someone,” I answered. “I will just be calm and collected while doing so.”

 

“Elizabeth! That’s...that’s  _ horrible. _ You should never want to kill someone!” Katlyn cried.

 

“Katlyn,” Kaila said, as Marta stirred due to my lady’s loud exclamation. “If the person you want to murder has done the things this person has, then death is too good for them.”

 

“And what would you do in my stead?” I asked, curious.

 

“Torture,” Kaila answered matter of factly. “Sandpaper.”

 

Before I could ask her to explain further, Marta slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. She jolted awake, and we were rejoined by our friend.


	25. Wasted Time

Marta lay on her back on the floor and groaned loudly. Kaila reached down to pull her back to a sitting position, before immediately grabbing Marta and throwing her up onto the bed. Marta squeaked, limbs flailing in all directions, and manage to smack into both myself and Katlyn before she landed. Kaila then threw her leg over the side, and clambered up next to us.

 

“So Marta,” Kaila started. “It’s so nice of you to join us. Now, to kill or not to kill, that is the question.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Marta asked, still discombobulated from her sudden journey so soon after waking.

 

“While you were enjoying that nice, little siesta, we were debating what to do with the lowlife coming to kill us,” Kaila explained.

 

“You had to debate that?” Marta asked incredulously. “Just kill him!”

 

“Murder was my solution as well,” I weighed in.

 

“What’s  _ wrong  _ with all of you?!” Katlyn shouted. “Why is murder and torture your first solution to this?!”

 

“Then what would your suggestion be, my lady?” I asked.

 

“Diplomacy! A peaceful negotiation to end this without violence!” Katlyn declared.

 

“Ah, I understand now, you are putting your lessons to use,” I realized.

 

“Of course, the lessons  _ you  _ taught me,” she retorted.

 

“Those lessons were not devised by me, I was given set beliefs and ideas to impart upon you, by your father.”

 

“And this isn’t the Court, Katlyn,” Marta continued. “Our conflict is not an interpersonal dispute between countrymen, this is a war. Our opponents will not be open to sitting down and talking out the conflict, because murder on this scale cannot be settled with words.”

 

“Why were you teaching a princess anyway?” Kaila asked. “No offense, but wouldn’t your king prefer a native citizen to teach her instead?”

 

“No. In my home, I was a scholar, and when I found my way to the Court, I was much more educated than most of the people there. I had the knowledge of the outside world, for my lady to become a well rounded individual.”

 

“Why  _ did  _ come to us, Elizabeth?” Katlyn asked. “There are elves here, you could have been with your own people.”

 

“Your forest is protected by Gaia, the mother of my people’s god, and thus, my welcome was guaranteed. If I sought other elves, my success would have been unlikely. Not all factions are as welcoming as this one, and even if I had traveled to another sea, there might not have been elves. In the absence of elves there are mermaids, and it is our instinct to tear out each other’s throats on sight,” I explained.

 

“A little disturbing, but alright,” Kaila commented.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Well, I still think we should at least  _ try  _ to reason with them. I don’t want to fight them, but I will if I have to,” Katlyn decided.

 

“We won’t make you fight if you’re really opposed to it,” Kaila assured. “But we do need all the magic we can get, it’s our only advantage.”

 

“No. I can’t just abandon my friends, that was another one of my lessons.”

 

“And one I wholeheartedly agree with,” I responded.

 

“If we don’t get on track, we won’t have time to formulate a battle plan,” Marta interrupted. We turned to her, knowing that it was best to work now and rest later.

 

“For an effective strategy, we would need a map of this mountain as well as a bird’s eye view of the surrounding terrain,” I mused.

 

“We can ask Yan when she returns. You have parchment, right?” Kaila directed at me.

 

“I believe so, but I fear my quill is much too large for any of you to wield comfortably. I will have to write out our plans myself,” I answered.

 

“You poor baby,” Marta shot back sarcastically.

 

“I do not think it wise to antagonize the one set to record your ‘wisdom’.”

 

Marta grumbled, before refocusing herself. I reached into my rucksack and managed to find a sizable roll of parchment, my quill, and a bottle of ink. A loud clang echoed through the room, as Yan opened the door to the chamber and peered in.

 

“ _ Hello, my friends _ ,” Yan greeted as she stepped fully into the room. “ _ Troops have been gathered, and preparations are underway. What have you done here? _ ”

 

We looked at each other awkwardly, no on wanting to tell her how little we had accomplished in her absence. Marta piped up to cover us. “We were just gathering supplies for when you arrived. We need a map of the tunnels, and a way on top of the mountain to make all this work.”

 

“ _ Of course, I should have considered that earlier, I’m sorry, I’ve just been so, busy. _ ”

 

Shifting guiltily, I looked away from her. She had been working to the best of her abilities, while Marta took a nap. “It’s alright,” Katlyn consoled. “Let’s just go and do our jobs.”

 

“ _ Come then, we can pick up a map on our way. I can show you to a viewpoint high up on the mountain. _ ”

  
Yan lead us back out of our sleeping quarters, this time bringing us up instead of down. She stopped at a small room, populated by only a few elves, and stepped inside, alone. Yan emerged ten minutes later with an armful of maps, and dumped them into my waiting arms. We then resumed our walk upwards, eventually coming out on a spacious ledge, holding a small amount of comfortable chairs near a small table. I was pleasantly surprised, only in Coraje had I seen public seating like this. We sat down, and Yan left us to the work we should have been doing earlier. I stayed away from the ledge, as their was no railing, and kept Katlyn near me to soothe my worries. Marta, seemingly unphased, perched on the arm of a stone bench. Kaila sat next to her, tangling their fingers together, and relaxing. I peeled myself away from the wall, reluctantly, and arranged the maps on the table. Katlyn followed, and pulled me down onto the bench opposite our friends. I pulled out my parchment and quill, and we began.


	26. Elizabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

The wind rushed through our balcony, making me glad I brought my thick cloak along. I bundled Katlyn into her own, before wrapping mine around both of us. With the wind, scouting the area would be difficult, there was a chance that if one got too near the ledge, they would simply be blown over. We soon realized that the only way to ensure any safety was with Katlyn's help. Katlyn gather several seeds from my pack and dropped them unexpectedly over the side of the mountain. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, willing the seeds to take root in the ground far below. Katlyn kept her eyes shut, but this time reached out, her palms downward, and commanded the seeds to grow. Slowly, steadily the thick tendril crept their way up the rock, weaving into a strong cord, big enough to wrap around and support even me.

 

Katlyn wrapped it around me, holding me around my chest and thighs. The vine lifted me over the chasm, while I gripped my parchment and quill tightly in fear. Looking down, I blanched, a single mistake and I would be sent plummeting to my death. Still, I gathered my strength, and forced myself to work before Katlyn's concentration slipped. I quickly, but carefully, sketched out the surrounding area, noting hills and valleys and the river, in the margins. By then, I had not only broken out in a cold sweat, but had soaked through my tunic. But, at long last, I finished, and was pulled back from danger into the safety of Katlyn's waiting arms.

 

I crumpled against her, breathing heavily with my eyes squeezed shut, and thrust out the parchment. I heard it rustle as someone took it, but stayed pressed against my lady. It took nearly ten minutes for me to calm down and focus, my friends discussing strategy in the meantime. By the time I raised my head up, we had a half formed plan.

“If we can gather some archers on another platform, then we'll be able to pick off some of their soldiers before the battle even starts. That won't last long, though, because once the fighting actually begins it will be too dangerous to fire,” Marta commented.

 

“Then we shouldn't keep many up here, we should pool our forces on the ground,” Kaila mused.

I settled in a seat. “Not all of the elves will be mages. Perhaps we should separate those out into a unit, the two of us can lead them,” I offered.

“Yes!” Katlyn cried. “Then we'll be able to coordinate our attacks, and the danger of hurting our own side won't be as great.” She glanced at me guiltily.

“Hopefully we are already able to keep our attacks away from our fellows,” I admonished, side eyeing her. She blushed and turned away; I looked back at the map. “They will most likely gather in the valley, as we did. The river runs through that whole area, maybe…”

 

“Maybe  _ what? _ ” Marta mocked. “Maybe you’ll drown everyone in an act of righteous vengeance?”

 

“If we attack them in the night, that may not be such a farfetched idea,” I commented.

 

She snorted. “Sure it isn’t. Anyway, attacking at night  _ would  _ be a good plan, if we find the opportunity. Since these elves live in a mountain, they probably have better night vision than us. That could mean we’ll have a larger surprise factor.”

 

“It helps that they don’t know that we know that they’re coming,” Kaila added.

 

The door reopened, interrupting our discussion, and Yan peeked her head out. “ _ Have you finished, or do you require more time _ ?” she asked.

 

“We have everything we need, for now,” Marta answered, stretching as she stood.

 

“All we have left is to take inventory of our troops and organize them,” I commented, rising.

 

“ _ Very well, my friends. Let us convene in the main hall then, and I will gather everyone, _ ” Yan replied.

 

We gathered our maps, and went back inside. Yan lead us down, and we soon found ourselves in the large, shining cavern we had seen upon our arrival. It was just as stunning the second time. It struck me just then that these people, these strangers were fully willing to put their lives on the line alongside us. Yes, they wanted to protect their home but they were doing it our way. They had no reason to trust us, and yet, here we were.

 

Suddenly, swarms of elves filled the cave to capacity, all pressing against each other and us, making me nervous and uncomfortable. We were once again the center of attention, and with so many eyes on me, I felt as I did while Katlyn dangled me over the mountain. My friends seemed overwhelmed as well, and we huddled together for protection. Finally, Yan found us again, and Marta bravely stepped forward, their strong presences drawing the focus of everyone in the cavern.

 

“ _ Greetings! I thank you all for gathering! _ ” Yan boomed. “ _ As you know, an army of humans are on their way here, seeking to destroy our great lady. This is unacceptable. Travelers from the south have made their way here, and in turn, warned us of the threat. It has been so many eons since we have fought a war, but they have stepped up to lead us out of a sense of duty. Together we will prevail against these invaders! Together we stand strong! _ ” A loud cheer erupted in the room, the younger elves whooping and hollering in excitement. Yan continued, “ _ Now, we prepare and, tomorrow night, we fight! _ ” The cheer turned into a roar. It seemed that living in a mountain was not usually that exciting.


	27. Elizabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Part 2)

“ _ Friend Hunter! _ ” Yan exclaimed, making her way towards me. “ _ Please, may I have your map? I require it for display. _ ”

 

I handed her our map and, as she examined it, the wall behind her shifted into its exact likeness. Crystals became the river, rock the land, and the two armies raised patches. Marta, most likely in an effort to cut down on the time it took to translate, pushed me forward, encouraging me to explain our plan. I stood stiff backed in front of them and cleared my throat nervously.

 

“ _ Good evening, _ ” I began. “ _ As you can all see, a plan has been constructed, _ ” sweat ran down my brow. “ _ For now, we are assuming their forces will gather in the valley; we will have archers perched on the mountain to alert us. We shall strike the enemy before the battle even begins. If they sleep there before the battle starts, we will launch a surprise attack; if not, we must meet them head on, _ ” I stopped to take a drink from my flask. “ _ Any mages will be placed in their own squadron, along with myself and my lady, Princess Katlyn of the Court of Fauns. Their army should arrive by tomorrow night. We should rest now, and prepare in the morning, _ ” I glanced at my friends uncertainly. “ _ That is all, I suppose. _ ” I hurried away before the urge to vomit became overwhelming.

 

I stayed close to Katlyn for the rest of the meeting, while Marta carefully arranged everyone into their groups using gestures and the occasional nudge. On her last loop around to check that all was ordered, I noticed the archers puffing out their chests and flexing, in an effort to impress her.

 

Her return gave me the excuse to finally leave and I pulled Katlyn out the door with me as our friends followed behind. From the hallway I could hear Yan ordering the rest of the elves to disperse and the thundering of hundreds of feet as they cleared out. Our path twisted and turned, as all of them seemed to do beneath the mountain, but soon the doors to our bedrooms were straight ahead. I rushed into my room, still holding onto Katlyn, and shut the door before Marta or Kaila could follow.

 

I collapsed onto the floor, leaned back against the wall, and let my eyes slide shut. I sighed as I heard Katlyn gently situate herself on the bed. I knew she was staring at me, could feel the prickle of her eyes boring into me, but I refused to engage. I was too tired to indulge others anymore. I stayed there, even as Katlyn curled herself on the bed and fell asleep, back aching and stomach growling with hunger. But, slowly, the weight and tension consuming me eased, and I slumped onto my side, out like a light.

  
  


I felt a new weight settle on me, this one warm and comforting instead of oppressive. Thin fingers gripped my wrist, and I turned my head to the side to capture Mona’s sweet lips. She giggled, and snuck herself into my arms and against my chest. We lay entwined, reveling in each other’s presence, until the sun began to rise, and my beloved had to leave. She caressed my face, one last time, and whispered gentle words of encouragement to me before vanishing.

  
  


My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself back on the bedroom floor. Cramps immobilized my legs, and my back ached enough that I had no choice but to stay on the ground for several more minutes. Katlyn lay prone on the bed, still asleep, and I allowed her to remain. There was a chance it would be the last gesture of kindness she would ever receive. I eventually rose and dressed in my usual tunic, for I had no armor to speak of. Death on the battlefield would not be my end as it would for a human (at least a human these days), I would surely pass to the Elysian fields. If I had the choice I would want to return to the sea, for Mona could not reach me in the clutches of the Underworld. I felt panic squeeze me in its terrible grip, but only for a moment. There were other things to worry about. 

 

I took my bottle of ink and, uncorking it, began painting sigils on my arms. Our day to day journey had not required more than a burst or two of weak magic, but for a battle, I needed to prepare. For this day I would need to forgo the bandages on my limbs, being comfortable did not matter when one was fighting for their life. The power I would use, would drain me considerably, and passing out mid attack  _ was  _ a possibility, but there are some risks you need to take.

  
The soft sound of Katlyn rousing behind me did not go unnoticed and, as soon as I finished, I returned my ink bottle to my pack and made my way back to her. She was stretched out on the bed, muscles pulled taut, and purring like a contented cat. Katlyn sleepily opened her eyes, staring back at me, and smiled, not yet remembering the day’s mission. I smiled back, if only halfheartedly, and extended my arm as a silent offer for help rising. She accepted, and I pulled her up, turning away directly after to fetch her clothing. Her corset from the day before lay on the ground near the bed, and a fresh shirt  and her comb were easily procured from my bag. Even if, as a creature of magic, Katlyn would be difficult to kill, I still wished to find her some armor. Perhaps Marta had an extra breastplate, maybe a helmet too if we were lucky. I felt that my inability to predict and provide for my lady was a reflection upon my own weakness. I could not allow Katlyn to be harmed, war was approaching.


	28. To Me My Elfmen

My group, and the rest of the elves, pooled into the large chamber. Marta, as expected, had donned a suit of lightweight armor, and did indeed have an extra set of chainmail (but no helmet) for my lady. Kaila’s leather vest and arm guards did not seem as protective as the shining metal Marta owned, but I assumed that the bard knew what she was doing, why else would she be allowed to go on this trip? The elven warriors wore lightweight, but magically sturdy, armor. The ones not wielding bows usually had swords or spears, but I noticed that some of the larger elves had enormous battle axes, sharp enough to cleave me in twain.

 

Yan stalked out of whatever hidden sanctuary she had ensconced herself in for the night. Her armor was scaly, like dragonhide, and her spear shone bright enough that, for several moments after spotting it, I was blinded. Strapped to her back was trident, much like the one wielded by Neptune, though nowhere near as big. It was to my greatest surprise that she walked my way and handed it to me. Its gleaming surface was silvery, but the weapon was much too late to be made of metal. Sigils shone as I touched it, reacting with my magic, and I knew that the trident was enchanted. Yan left us there, and placed herself in the center of the room. She centered herself, and addressed us.

 

“ _ I trust that you have all prepared yourselves. The enemy is not yet in sight, but I have stationed lookouts on the mountain. For now, the archers shall assemble and camouflage themselves on the cliffs _ ,” Yan announced. The archers arranged themselves in their squadron positions, while a rather short elf began roll call. “ _ Now _ ,” Yan continued. “ _ All the mages will be stationed in the forest, by the river. If any of you spot the enemy approaching, do not engage them. Wait until they either rest or mount an attack, then start fighting. _ ” Katlyn and I scurried over to the smallest group, but unlike the archers, no sorting occurred. “ _ Finally, the rest of us will remain inside the entrance to the mountain. When I give the order, we shall join the fray. _ ” The addressed remained where they were, willing to allow the rest of us to clear off, before they organized themselves.

 

The mages turned to march out of the room, and I followed them, still grasping the trident tightly. Katlyn was bouncing with excitement beside me, seemingly not at all weighed down by the heavy armor. Our squad came out of the mountain through the passage we had entered only a few days before. The hot sun beat down on us as we hurried to the cover of the trees. The shaded forest swallowed us whole, and provided what seemed to be a hiding place good enough to completely avoid detection. That is, if we managed to stay quiet, something, if Katlyn’s attempts to coax the other mages into a round of lively campfire songs was taken into account, would be difficult. I grinned, despite myself, happy that even now Katlyn remained in the light. I sat with my back against a thick oak, my eyes slipping closed, as I basked in the glorious calm Mona brought me.

 

* * *

 

A horse galloped through shallow water, and my eyes flew open.The sun had nearly set, the thick canopy around us blocking out the dying light. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the other mages peeking out of the forest from behind their own trees. I stood up, looked out into the valley, and saw a gathering army, illuminated by torchlight. And there, leading them, was Ronald, in gleaming armor and wearing a cape bearing the symbol of Coraje, a golden, roaring lion. His greasy hair was swept back, showing a sneer stretched across his pimply face. A cold shiver ran through me as I glanced over at my lady; I knew that she had seen him too. To think that one of the Queen’s most trusted courtesans was a traitor could have disastrous consequences, dissent could mean the end of her reign, especially for a ruler so young. He needed to be taken out before we returned, doubts about Jaya’s ability to rule could not be tolerated. Then, like a lightning strike, I realized that he was the one who must have led the attack on my home. I surged forward without thought and would have ended him right there, giving away our position in the process, if Katlyn had not looped her arms around my waist and held me still, despite my protests. The other elves glanced at me, worried and a bit confused as to why such a small woman was stronger than me. I forced myself to stay still, but did not relax. My frame was tensed, ready to pounce, and adrenaline coursed through me, drowning my anxieties in its tempest.

 

“Elizabeth,” Katlyn whispered into my ear. “The moon is rising, it’s almost time.” I looked out, and realized the sun had now fully set. On the horizon, we saw the moon. I grinned, soon my power would be at its peak, and my foe would fall effortlessly to my feet. The soldiers, so many of them not fully grown, pitched tents in the valley, unaware of the danger they were in. Such a foolish opponent would fall easily, they did not even think to station lookouts as they sat and ate and talked and laughed. They were resting, unprepared. the time for action was fast approaching. My trident longed to bury itself in someone´s heart, my hands ached to rip and tear, and bloodlust filled me to the brim.


	29. The Long Awaited Confrontation

The army had settled, and the lookouts were surely reporting this to Yan as we waited. All we were waiting for was for the archers to rain arrows down on the unsuspecting enemy. And speak of the devil, a single flaming arrow whizzed through the air and hit one of their tents, the fire catching and spreading. The army started scrambling up, rummaging for their weapons, but were too late. The moon was hidden by the large cloud of projectiles heading for them, and just within my sight, dozens were killed, and hundreds supplies were burned. This was our cue. We waited for the shooting to come to an end before springing from the forest, weapons raised and magic at the ready. 

 

My trident buried itself in a man’s chest, as I ran towards the water, and found my path blocked. I wrenched it out as quickly as I could, and kept moving even as other soldiers came at me. I barreled into the one directly in front of me, knocking him down with force, before spinning around and blocking another’s heavy blow. I knew this altercation could not last long, I was weak, untrained, the river was my only hope. I backed up quickly, deflecting attacks when I could, until I could hear the rushing water right behind me. The next hit I allowed, as it knocked me right into the river, right into the arms of power. The current swirled around me as me and my trident shone brightly, gathering energy. Like a shot, we were far above the heads of the advancing soldiers, suspended in a whirlpool. I stayed there, just for a second or two, surveying the battlefield. Yan had already led her charge, and I spotted Marta tearing into her enemies near the edge of the forest. Turning my attention back to my own foes, I crashed down onto them, riding atop a wave, sending men in all directions. I felt the trident conducting my power, channeling it, and I was suddenly glad that Yan had thought to give it to me. Back on solid ground, I willed back the water, letting it surround me, making it seem ethereal to the onlookers. Glowing, angry, I forced the river up, up, up so high, taller than the trees, and allowed it to take shape. A dragon’s wings stretched wide across the sky, dwarfing the terrified soldiers below. If it was a dragon they wanted, it was a dragon they would have. 

 

The gaping maw of my conjured beast snapped at the men below. Suspended within the dragon, I could see everything: the enemy soldiers, my friends, even Yan knocking down riders on horseback. The two forced seemed evenly matched. There were far more humans than elves but, by combining our size and magical ability, the tide, luckily, turned. I was sure the battle would end before dawn’s light, before Mona was forced to abandon me. I could feel her presence in the back of my mind, in my magic, my actions, my heart. Together, no barrier could hold, no man could triumph.

 

* * *

 

The passion of battle consumed me, and the hours whirled past. Yes, I was tired, but the thrill, my desire to win, drove me onward. The opposing army was dwindling, but our own forces were falling almost as quickly. We needed to end the confrontation soon, as we could not last much longer. Even Marta, a trained and prominent soldier, was near collapse. I made my way towards her, our usual animosity trumped by adrenaline and an overbearing instinct to keep her safe. Afterwards I would look back and wonder why I ran to her instead of my lady, the one I was sworn to protect, or the fair bard Kaila who had no training or experience. Perhaps the only reason is that I saw her first, but nevertheless, I ran towards her at full tilt, impaling the soldier about to hit her from behind. Marta was slumped forward, exhausted, and did not even acknowledge the thumping of a body hitting the ground for several moments. Her head turned just a fraction of an inch, and I got a good look at her filthy, bruised face. It was obvious she was tired, and her chest heaved and trembled as she tried to even out her breathing. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smirk; I remembered why I liked her the least. 

 

“Have you seen any of the others,” I asked, breathily. 

 

“Katlyn, by the forest,” she huffed back. “I don't know where Kaila is, if she’s safe.”

 

I noticed her worry. “ I am sure she can hold her own, she seems strong.”

 

“She is.”

 

“Very well. I think it is high time we end this battle.” I offered her my hand. “My lady?”

  
Marta grinned at that, and grabbed hold of me, tightening her grip when we began to rise on a whirl of water. I pressed her to my chest, knowing full well that at this speed the water could easily hurt her. We hovered above the trees for just a moment, we were both tired and no one was brave enough to attack during our brief reprieve. The earth near us started to shift and spin, displacing enemy soldiers. In the center of the chaos, the ground opened, and Yan sprung out, cooly navigating the battle around her. I was relieved she had arrived; if anyone had an appropriate plan, it would be her. Grown, regal, a leader to her people, she was most likely schooled in the art of war from birth. I smiled; the end was coming.


	30. The Final Push

I lowered Marta and myself down next to Yan, who tilted her head to the side and nodded, in greeting. She seemed tired as well, though not as much as we were. Her ability to control the earth reduced the time she had to physically fight. I was not jealous, however, because as we had gotten closer to her, it came to my attention that she was practically _ coated  _ in mud. Disgusting. My own crust of blood and sweat was repellant as well (although far less so, in my opinion). 

 

“ _ Yan, the dawn is nearing and our advantage will lessen in the daylight. We must end this now, _ ” I whispered to her.

 

“ _ I agree, _ ” she sighed. _ “Enough of the enemy have fallen that if we retreat, then launch a fullscale magical attack, they will most likely not be able to continue fighting. _ ” Yan leaned a bit closer to me. “ _ Go, listen for my signal, and when you hear it unleash as much power as you can. _ ”

 

“ _ Understood. _ ” I looked towards Marta. “You are going to retreat, find the others in your squadron and inform them. I will pass on Yan’s message to my own group.”

 

“Alright,” Marta answered. “Just…” she placed her hand on my arm with uncharacteristic gentleness, refusing to look up at me, instead staring intently at my chest. “Just be careful,” and with that fled from my side, back out onto the battlefield. I waited a few seconds, watching her retreating form until she disappeared from my sight, before moving as quickly as I could towards the forest, hoping that Katlyn was waiting for me.

 

* * *

 

She was. On the edge of the trees I glimpsed a small figure darting to and fro about the legs of several large men. As I got closer I saw that vines were growing from her arms, ensnaring the men, and sending one after the other tumbling to the ground. But, to my chagrin, I realized that she was not killing them, and as quickly as they fell, each one got up again. Katlyn was trembling, her concentration slipping, and her reflexes were dropping. Soon enough my lady would fail to spot her enemy in time, or she would wilt, and she would be hurt. Enraged, I rushed forward and speared one with my trident, pinning him to a large oak. I froze him solid before freeing my weapon and spinning around to smack two more with the side of it. In the heat of the moment I had not even noticed Katlyn’s presence by my side. 

 

“My lady, are you alright?” I asked, worried.

 

“I’m fine. Sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

She looked away, blushing. “I should’ve at least tied them up, but I didn’t because I didn't want to hurt them, but then you had to come save me,” she admitted.

 

I looked at her, pretending to be bewildered, but secretly reveling in her concession. “My lady, there is nothing to apologize for, protecting you is my duty. Either way it does not matter, the battle is nearly won, and we must spread the plan to the other mages.”

 

“What plan? I don’t remember that from the briefing.”

 

“That is because we just determined it. The main army will retreat, while we release as much power as possible. It will be enough to win,” I explained.

 

“Alright, then let’s go.” Katlyn gestured right. “I’ll go this way, you can go left.”

 

“Agreed my lady.” I grasped her hand. “Tread carefully.”

 

She nodded, and scampered off as I, in turn, ran back into the fray.

 

* * *

 

 

Bodies littered the ground, making it difficult to navigate. Luckily I spotted another mage almost immediately, a tall woman with almost minor injuries. She was strong enough that after raising a large chunk of earth she could simply kick it, and the force was enough to send it hurtling at her opponents. I cautiously approached, ensuring she recognized me before I got to close. With my heart pounding in my ears I rushed up to her, whispered the plan into her ear, and hurried off as quickly as I could. I ran on to the next and the next and the next, spreading the word, and soon I was sure that everyone had heard. 

 

I rested, just for a moment, against a tree on the edge of the forest. Running had never been one of favorite pastimes. I took off my glasses to wipe the dirt from them, and as I slid them back on, I noticed that our army had begun retreating, soldiers backing away by the dozens. It was time. I made my way to the river, nervously watching Mona’s descent as I ran. For our final assault I would not need the water, but its familiarity would aid my focus. We needed to strike quickly, for soon my beloved would disappear, and my power would lessen.

 

I was tense, my concentration waning after so many long hours of intense focus, but with everything I had left I pulled together the splintered portions of my overworked mind. My energy slowly gathered, starting in the pit of my stomach before creeping up to my chest and out through my limbs. One by one the tattoos on my spine lit up, the brightest being the full moon directly in the center. Although my eyes were closed I was sure the brilliant shine of them could be seen through my lids. I kept my mind open, ready for Yan’s signal, while summoning a whirl of water to form a barrier around me. In this meditative state I could not only sense Mona above and the river behind, but the moisture in the air and the trees and the people, as well. I could feel Marta’s unit retreating towards the mountain, and what I guessed were the other mages, gathering in a loose circle around the battlefield. 

  
A shout rang out through the valley, unmistakably Yan’s deep timbre, the signal. I inhaled, drawing my energy up, concentrating it. Then, with a single, slow exhale I released it.


	31. The Aftermath

Waves of energy spread across the battlefield, crashing into and reverberating off of each other. The force of my attack sent me sprawling on the ground, just on the edge of the river, but as I glanced around I noticed (with just a touch of embarrassment) that the other mages had managed to stay upright. I pushed myself back to my feet, the world spinning around me, and panicked when I realized I could not find my lady. I nearly stumbled as I went in search for her, and it took several minutes for my head to clear enough to realize the left lens of my spectacles had cracked. I hoped my spare had survived the leap over the waterfall. 

 

A few more minutes combing the battlefield led me, thankfully, back to my lady. She, unlike myself, was completely unflustered. No extra dirt had managed to find itself splattered on her fur, and her hair remained relatively neat (although there did seem to be a few twigs caught in the long tresses.) She curled her fingers around my wrist and gripped me close, obviously worried. It was only then, when I was assured of our safety, that I focused my gaze on the fallen soldiers littering the ground. They were not dead, of that I was sure, which was a great relief that some of them were our own, elves who had not escaped in time.

 

“My lady,” I croaked. “If you are unharmed I believe we should gather our fallen army from the battlefield, the ones who were caught by the blast will have survived, and others already wounded may have been left behind.”

 

“We can’t bring them back all by ourselves, there’s too many!” Katlyn cried.

 

“Of course not,” I replied. “I believe I can even see a few of the other mages regrouping to assist already.”

 

I took her hand and we hurried over to the sides of several injured elves. The one I assisted was conscious, and luckily, able to walk with some support. She grasped my arm loosely, unable to form a solid grip, so I looped both my arms around her waist and allowed her to rest a majority of her weight on me.

 

Katlyn’s elf was curled on her side, blood trickling slowly from a head wound. She used the mage’s large shield as a sled, and pulled the wounded form gently onto it. Carrying our charges, we made our way back to the mountain. Others joined the journey with their own wounded, all relieved that the fighting had ended. After that trip came another and another, until the living were all in a healer’s care, and the dead had been placed in an ice filled chamber deep within.

 

* * *

 

I sat against a wall in the main cavern while my heart slowed back to its usual beat. Marta lay slumped over near me, armor still strapped on tightly, and probably uncomfortably as well. It was as my eyes began to slide closed that her’s snapped open in alarm.

 

“We didn’t check the bodies!” Marta cried, startling me.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“We didn’t make sure all the soldiers were dead, they could be regrouping!”

 

“Not enough to be a threat,” I answered in an attempt to pacify her.

 

“They still might be out there,” Marta replied, relaxing. She looked down, and her long hair fell, covering her face. “When we were out there, I-I saw Ronald, he was helping them! How could he-”

 

“He was not helping them my friend, he was leading them,” I interrupted.

 

“WHAT!?” Marta shouted, voice echoing through the cavern, briefly drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“Please contain yourself,” I scolded. “When my lady and I arrived at your Queen’s palace, Sir Ronald was instructed to arm us. Whilst my lady practiced, he made several, rather unsavory, remarks about the inhuman. We are already disliked by most humans, so I thought nothing of his comments at the time. It was not until I saw him, as my battalion hid in the forest that I realized. He is an educated, but bigoted, man in high esteem of your court. The Queen would think nothing of it if he took a group of soldiers outside the gates. I believe his plan has spanned many years, the destruction of  _ my  _ home near the beginning. His position allows him to sway the already biased public against us, to aid his genocide. This assault on the mountain, had it been successful, would have wiped out one of the stronger inhuman races, leaving Wyndelle trapped,” I speculated.

 

“But what about that village?” Marta asked. “As far as I could tell they were all human.”

 

“A distraction for us, no doubt. Sir ROnald has probably been tailing us for months, so we would lead him to Wyndelle. Once the mountain was in sight he used the village to slow us down.”

 

“He could have just killed us on the road, it would have been much easier,” Marta observed, still upset. “Unless he was following us alone, with his army a day or two behind us.”

 

“That seems to be the most likely explanation as of yet,” I confirmed.

 

“Then we need to find him, or at least his body, to bring back to Jaya. I fear she will not believe us if we tell her without bringing proof,” Marta decided.

 

“I will accompany you,” I answered, rising. “But I think that Kaila may be able to  _ persuade  _ her without him.”

 

Marta wrinkled her nose in response, disgusted by my implication, but not agreeing with it. Instead she pushed herself up and started walking back outside; I followed after her.

 

* * *

  
  
The air was still as we surveyed the blood-soaked battlefield. The surviving few of the enemy were limping their way into the woods to hide, all but one. Ronald stood stock still staring at us, sword in hand, only a few dozen meters away. His greasy hair had fallen over his dirt smeared face, and he was still panting from the fight. Marta, without a second of hesitation, gripped her sword and rushed forward.


	32. Fuck You, Ron

Marta’s leather boots pounded against the ground, short legs propelling her forward. Ronald slid back into a fighting stance, bracing himself for her fury. As she reached him, Marta swung upwards with considerable force, but Ronald matched it. She made at a swipe at his jugular, and was blocked again. Back and forth they went, crashing into each other as hard as they could, but neither prevailing. I decided it was time to intervene.

 

As I moved towards them, my anger with Ronald turned back to the numbness I had been reduced to for over a year. My sweat turned to ice, and the drops stuck to my skin. I felt cold and cruel, capable of a million atrocities. The air grew cold, and while Ronald was too absorbed in the fight to notice, I knew that Marta would. The ground froze underneath each steady step, frost spreading outward. Marta swung herself around so that if Ronald wanted to fight her, he would need to keep his back to me, and kept her eyes on him so that he would not notice my approach. Mona was not with me, and perhaps her presence would have deterred me, but all I knew was that alone, I was willing to do whatever it took to punish him. I did not reach for my sword, instead a blade of ice formed around my arm without any conscious thought of my own. A few meters from Ronald I sped up, rushing at him with full force, and with everything I had I jabbed the blade straight into his back. Blood flew from his mouth, splattering on Marta’s face, before he fell to his knees with nothing but a soft groan. I melted the ice around my arm, but left the blade inside him, before taking a step back. I panted, and glanced up at Marta only to find her gaze already locked with mine. We stared at each other for several seconds before her face split into a grin. She looked wild with her hair loose and snarled, with the morning sun glinting off the still wet blood on her face. 

 

Ronald whimpered beneath us, drawing our attention, and quicker than he should of been able to, he was whipping out a knife and striking out at Marta. While I was not particularly fast, Marta was, and in an instant had crushed his hands beneath her boot, the bones crunching and the knife slipping from his fingers. I picked the knife up and pocketed it, before searching him for any other weapons. Ronald rolled onto his side and glared up at us, valiantly attempting to keep his dignity after having his hand broken by a girl a foot shorter than him. Marta looked down at him, looked up at me, and then brought the flat of her sword down on his head, cleanly knocking him out.

 

Marta, like everyone else, was much stronger than me for no discernible reason. Logically speaking, the 60 centimeter height difference between us should have meant that I would be at  _ least  _ as strong as she was, but alas as I struggled to lift Ronald’s arms, she leaned forward and promptly flipped his  _ entire body  _ over her shoulder and walked away. Not wanting to seem completely pathetic, I gathered all of Ronald’s confiscated possessions, and scurried after her. Soon Ronald would be restrained and at our disposal, and I could finally learn all of what he had done.

 

* * *

 

Yan stood tall in the center of the cavern, miraculously cleansed, as she directed everyone into their places. She knew that in a time of mourning order had to be kept, the busier everyone was, the easier it would be to keep their minds off what had occurred. She was the only one to notice my head poking around the doorway and beckoning her. I was not sure how my sweet princess would handle my intentions for the monster we had captured. Yan glanced around to make sure everything was running smoothly before she joined us in the hallway.

 

When she saw Marta, Yan became quite panicked over how much she was carrying, and snatched Ronald right off of her. Ronald groaned at the abrupt motion, but did not awaken.

 

“ _ Friend Hunter! _ ” she hissed. “ _ Where have the two of you been?! Who is this?! _ ”

 

“ _ He is Sir Ronald of Coraje, we believe he is the one who orchestrated all of this. _ ” I paused, just for a moment, to collect my thoughts. “ _ I did not mention this to Lady Marta, but we cannot be entirely sure he worked independently from their queen, _ ”  I explained.

 

“ _ I understand, but, we must act now if that wound is as bad as it looks. You cannot interrogate the dead, or at least not without powers we do not possess, _ ” Yan answered. “ _ I shall find a secure room and a medic, I suppose the two of you shall guard him for now. _ ”

 

“ _ Agreed. _ ”

 

Yan turned on her heel, Ronald in her arms, and stalked off down the hall. Marta glanced at me, silently asking if we should follow, and I nodded. As we walked I filled her in on our plans (leaving out my hopefully wrong doubts about her queen). She agreed that it was too dangerous to leave Ronald near any of the elves, even restrained and injured as he was, and decided it was best we kept this quiet until things were a bit more stable.

 

“I’m not sure how much use you’ll be guarding him,” Marta mused. “You’re tall enough to be scary, but you’re too weak to fight without magic. And don’t act like you’d be able to conjure up some shit that quickly, you look like you’re about to collapse.”

 

“Your compliments are, as always, appreciated,” I replied.

 

“I do my best.”

  
Just a hint of a smile crossed my face as we walked side by side down the hallway.


	33. Differing Reactions

Marta rested her head against the wall while she silently watched Ronald’s still form. Her short legs were tucked against her compact body, and while one arm was wrapped tightly around them the other kept a loose grip on her sword. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, she seemed calm, but it was often difficult to tell what she was feeling. Marta had a habit of bottling up her emotions, it could be the end of the world and she would still be perched on her horse, stoic and composed. I stood stockstill next to the doorway watching Marta, when my attention should have been on Ronald. I was tired, and my right of mind was quickly returning, overwhelming me with shame. The battle we had fought was justifies, yes, but what could Ronald have done on his own that would justify such a brutal attack. Even when killing the foot soldiers I had done so as quickly as I could so that the pain would not linger. The confrontation was unnecessary no matter how angry I was, had I not been living in a pacifist’s dream alongside Katlyn? With no horses or supplies Ronald would have been stuck in the valley, harmless, easy for capture. I had not even been validated in my belief of the depth of his involvement in the massacre of my village, for all I knew he was just another brainwashed drone, no matter how obnoxious I had found him when we arrived in Coraje. The perpetrator could still be at large, and I could have run a less guilty man through, unless Ronald was…

 

The door swung open revealing Yan and the tiniest elf I had ever seen. The girl was thin, and only only a few centimeters taller than Marta at most. She seemed nervous, and I realized that this was probably the first time she had seen such violence before. I moved away from the door to let them in, and as they passed I noticed that, as I often did, the small elf tended to avoid eye contact. She walked over to Ronald and knelt by his side, politely ignoring the thick restraints around his limbs and stomach that kept him securely against the cot.

 

Ronalds’s breathing was shallow, but the healer decided that he was stable, and that the ice I had left had prevented any major loss of blood. The small elf produced a an assortment of salves and ointments from a leather bag slung over her shoulder, and began carefully tending to Ronald’s wounds. Bit by bit she melted the ice coating his body, so she could control which parts were exposed, and not have to worry about him deteriorating unexpectedly. She cleaned, stitched, and bandaged him as best she could considering the restraints. As the needle plunged into his flesh he flinched, and I felt a sharp stab of satisfaction in my chest. If he  _ was  _ guilty, I decided, even if my traitorous mind was whispering to me to end him now, while he was helpless, if he  _ was  _ guilty that stitch would feel make him feel as if he was in Asphodel compared to what I would do to him.

 

The healer soon finished, and as she packed away her supplies and rose, she glanced around at us as if to ask if she could leave. Her eyes darted from Marta to Yan and finally to me, but when our gazes locked she flinched back and looked away. I looked to Marta in confusion.

 

“You’re glaring,” she explained. “I thought you were too uptight to do something that rude.”

 

My eyes widened in surprised as I blushed, but I quickly schooled my features back into their usual, emotionless expression. The healer made sure to give me a wide berth as she hurriedly followed Yan back to wherever she had come from. Marta and I returned to our previous positions, but now instead of watching Ronald, Marta was watching me watch him. I gave her nothing, not even a twitch as my eyes bored into him in the hopes of avoiding her piercing stare.

 

 

* * *

 

Night came and went, our friends eventually arriving with food. Kaila did not seem as surprised as Marta had been when she found out that Ronald had been heavily involved in the opposition. Her ever vigilant eye had probably picked him out as a threat to her friend long ago. Kaila settled on the floor next to me, and placed her hand gently around my ankle, but I was too focused on staying calm to outwardly acknowledge them.

 

* * *

  
  
Ronald did not awaken for another two days, the healer having put him to sleep so his wounds could heal without any aggravation. The four of us kept watch, barely leaving the room, and even then only when we had to. Finally, _finally_ I saw his eyelids slowly blink open, and watched as Ronald blearily took in his surroundings. As Kaila rose from her seat beside me I glanced at Marta. She had gone still, eyes wide, and expression panicked. I wanted to comfort her- an odd desire as my usual response to the distress of others was to either freeze or to attempt to help with awkward detachment -but Kaila beat me to it. She wrapped her strong arms around Marta, and curled the girl into her chest protectively. Ronald, eyes now open and seemingly aware of what was happening, groaned in pain.


	34. Interrogation

I stared at him, feeling scared but not entirely sure why. While it was likely that he had had a significant hand in the destruction of my people, he was still just a man. In a room with two mages, a knight, and a strangely muscular bard he had no hope of victory, especially considering the wounds it had taken only two of us to inflict. Kaila had her eyes trained on him as well, but less in anxiety and more in anger at how he affected her friend. Katlyn, out of either fright or concern, firmly gripped my wrist and pulled me to her side. Marta soon pushed her way out of Kaila’s embrace, far more composed than she had been before. While her face was blank, her voice wavered as she announced her plan.

 

“Elizabeth, do you think you could fetch Yan for us, we need to move him somewhere more secure.”

 

“Of course, my friend. I quite agree,” I answered, hesitantly. I slid my wrist from Katlyn’s grip, then awkwardly made my way out the door, trying to appear calm. 

 

I wandered the halls in search of Yan. Unlike Katlyn, I had spent most of my free time in Ronald’s room, and so had not memorized the twisting paths beneath the mountain with any reliability. I was lucky that the direction I chose eventually led back to the main cave, where Yan was directing several of her workers in the sorting of piles upon piles of scrolls. When I reached her, I subtly drew her attention from the long list she had in her hands.

 

_ “Yan, I am sorry to take you from your duties, but Ronald has awakened. Lady Marta has requested that he be moved somewhere more secure. Can that be done?”  _ I asked.

 

_ “I believe so, we do have a set of dungeons near Wyndelle’s cavern, though they have not been used in some time. I take it we will be interrogating him about what has happened?”  _ Yan queried.

 

_ “Yes. I fear from what I saw during the battle and our interactions previously, that he was the one who orchestrated all of this, although I am not entirely sure why. His position in Coraje’s court would definitely give him the resources for those attacks,”  _ I answered.

 

_ “The minds of men have long baffled me,”  _ Yan agreed.  _ “Come, we will investigate the dungeon, see if it is up to snuff as it were. I will send one of my people to fetch Ronald and your friends and bring them to join us.”  _ Yan called one of the sorting elves to her, and sent her off back in the direction I had just come from.

 

* * *

 

The entrance to the dungeons were hidden behind a statue of a dragon-not Wyndelle-in one of the mountain’s back corridors. As we approached, Yan gave the statue a little wave, and the whole thing, wall and all, swung sideways, revealing a small entrance to a dark passageway. Yan at my side or not. She, on the other hand, did not appear hesitant at all, and calmly entered the doorway. I followed, but as soon as I had fully entered the passageway, the door swung closed behind me. I spun around, irrationally panicked, and began clawing frantically at the now wall, until I felt Yan gently grasp me around the waist and pull me away.

 

_ “I am sorry if I frightened you, my friend,”  _ she whispered softly into my ear.  _ “Allow me to light your way.” _

 

The stone around us lit up, and I saw that the source was the same luminescent crystals used in the rest of the mountain. Yan  _ had  _ said that the dungeons were not often used, so it would make sense that the lights would not be kept on constantly like the ones in the common areas were. I was jolted out of that thought by the realization that Yan was still wrapped around me, improperly close, but soon stepped away to continue down the steps. The dungeon itself was small, but appeared secure. There were six cells lined up against the opposite wall, each with a bed and a bathroom. Off to the side was another door, which Yan explained led to an interrogation chamber. I sat on the ground by the entrance to wait for my friends, and Yan joined me, sitting close.

 

Ten minutes later we heard footsteps echoing down the passageway, and within a few moments the young elf Yan had sent off emerged. My friends came right after, carrying Ronald, restrained, on a stretcher. As they set him down, Yan thanked and dismissed the elf, who headed back upstairs to her duties. Ronald groaned in pain, and it sounded muffled to me so I glanced over and saw that at some point one of them had gagged him. Curious, I looked up at my friends.

 

“He was talking shit,” Kaila offered, with a hint of mild amusement in her voice.

 

The corners of my mouth quirked up into a smirk, but I managed to suppress any laughter that might have escaped. Marta glared at me, clearly upset. While she had been fully willing to fight him, Marta needed more time to process Ronald’s actions, and no doubt still felt affection for him.

 

“Where are we supposed to put him,” she asked, voice wavering.

 

“Were you planning on questioning him now, or just imprisoning him?” I asked.

 

“Questioning.”

 

“Then see that door over there?” I asked, pointing it out. “It’s an interrogation room.”

 

Marta nodded, and my friends lifted Ronald back up. I rose and went to the door to open it for them. The doorway was narrow, almost too narrow to fit Ronald on the stretcher while being carried, but through some creative pushing and angling they managed to force him through. A large table formed straight from the floor dominated the room. On one side stood several chairs, free to be moved about, and on the other the most secure looking seat I had ever seen. In most village jails they would simply tie the person to a wooden chair with ropes, but this one, much like the table, was stone and formed the floor. On both armrests, the front chair legs, and the headrest were thick metal clamps, designed to completely immobilize anyone sitting in it.

 

Marta and Kaila set Ronald back down on the table, undid his restraints, and swiftly hauled him onto the chair, snapping all but the head clamp closed once he had been set down. Yan walked in and took one of the seats on the other side of the table. Katlyn sat down next to her, looking a little uncomfortable, and I followed her lead. Once Ronald was secure Kaila took a step back to place the stretcher in a corner before perching herself on the edge of the table. Marta stood directly in front of Ronald, the two staring silent at each other. Without warning Marta pulled her hand back and backhanded him as hard as she could across the face.


	35. Admittance

Ronald’s head slammed back sharply into the stone chair at the same time I realized why Marta had not fastened the head clamp- she wanted it to hurt. Marta pulled her hand back to hit him again, but before she could swing Kaila grabbed her arm. Marta turned towards her, and we saw that she was crying, which, as we had come to learn after several months living together, that Marta had to be severely emotionally compromised before her expression so much as twitched. Kaila, obviously concerned, pulled her over to our side of the table, where I allowed her to take my seat so she could calm down. I stood behind her, leaning back against the wall as I watched Kaila adjusting the height of, and tightly closing the head clamp on Ronald’s chair before removing his gag. Kaila returned to her seat on the edge of the table once she was done. Ronald sat glaring at us, blood dripping from his nose and an impressive bruise blossoming on his right cheek. The room was still for several moments, no one quite sure what to say.

 

“How could you  _ do  _ something like that?” Katlyn finally asked, quietly. Ronald’s eyes snapped to her, glare intensifying but saying nothing. Katlyn squeaked and flushed, looking terrified.

 

“Answer the question.” I demanded, angry. “Or Marta will hit you again,” I added.

 

Ronald flinched at the words, likely having years of experience with Marta’s fists and knowing exactly how much damage she could inflict with him being so immobilized. “Everything I do is for the good of the Corajen people. I wouldn’t expect a monster like you to understand,” Ronald spat at me. My hands clenched into fists as I scowled.

 

“Then why don’t you explain it to me instead,” Marta said quietly, not making eye contact.

 

When Ronald looked at her his eyes softened just a bit. To think that a man could feel compassion and still do what he did sickened me. By then I had no doubt he was the perpetrator of the entire campaign. “Our borders have been shrinking for almost fifty years, Marta, you know this,” Ronald said.

 

“And?” Marta prompted.

 

“And as a knight sworn to protect my kingdom the only thing I could do is stop that. Outside Coraje are thousands upon thousands of those  _ freaks!” _ Ronald’s voice rose in volume with every word. “It’s their fault, they should pay for what they’ve done!”

 

“So you  _ killed  _ them.” Kaila stated.

 

“So I cleansed our rightful land of them. Our kingdom once encompassed most of Europe, once more of them started breeding our power started receding!” Ronald shouted.

 

“Or maybe an empire of that size with such a small population and a poor power structure is just not strong enough to hold that much territory effectively. You do not even need it!” I cried. Everyone turned to me as I blushed, none of them used to me being quite so loud.

 

“You underestimate us,” Ronald snarled.

 

“I doubt that.” 

 

Marta turned around to glare at me incredulously for a moment before resuming her previous pose. “How long have you been...how long?!” Marta asked.

 

“I think your tall friend over there knows how long,” Ronald answered looking at me.

 

My friends all looked toward me, but I avoided their gazes. “Five, maybe six years I would guess.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“What reason would a creature of the sea have to live in Gaia’s Forest? It was because there was no where else for me to go,” I answered.

 

“He was the one who burned your village. Why didn’t you tell me when you realized?!” Katlyn accused, sounding hurt.

 

I winced. “There was no need to, it did not matter,” I replied. It did matter, it mattered a lot, but discussing it with her, when I had no concrete evidence would have led to deep regrets on my part, a burden I could not currently bear. Her eyes looked sad as they so often did, but I refused to acknowledge it.

 

“The real question is how did noone notice,” Kaila said, bringing the attention away from me, thankfully. “Marta the two of you have been attached at the hip since you were squires, how did you not notice?! Six years!” Kaila nearly shouted.

 

“This isn’t my fault!” Marta yelled back, voice cracking on the last word. “I’m not responsible for the actions of other people.” The two kept eye contact as the tension in the room rose even higher, before eventually breaking away.

 

Yan turned to me.  _ “I take it from the mood that the man has confessed,”  _ she whispered.

 

_ “Ronald, yes he has,”  _ I replied

 

_ “If he has admitted his guilt, then next is the matter of sentencing.” _

 

_ “Who among us has the proper authority to do that? I fear of one of us does it we will do something rash,”  _ I confessed.

 

_ “Wyndelle can do it. She is tough but fair, logic guides her every action, though I wish it did not always,”  _ Yan told me. Her admittance of frustration made me realize why she had been so forward, and I could not fault her for being a bit touch starved. Being in a position of power like she was it must be hard to find people to share yourself with, impossible apparently given that Wyndelle was a dragon. I felt sympathetic, Yan’s struggles reminding me of Mona.

 

_ “Well then,”  _ I said, the fighting of the other room’s occupants in the background.  _ “Unless she has something more important to do in that cave of her’s, I propose we wrap this up and take him now. The longer I have to look at him, the less I feel like myself.” _

 

_ “I agree, and while I do not pretend to be proficient I can understand the basics of their human language. I grieve with you, sister,”  _ Yan replied.

 

My eyes watered a bit at her words, but after so much practice it was easy to stay composed. During my brief distraction, the others had begun a full on shouting match, one in which even my lady had become involved. It needed to be broken up. Before I could muster up the courage to attract their attention and hopefully end the fighting, Yan stood, and slammed her hands down onto the table with a thunderous clap. Everyone paused.


	36. Sentencing

The occupants of the room (besides Yan of course) startled at the sudden, deafening sound. Ronald’s body jerked forward, but restrained as he was all that happened was his body collapsing back onto the hard stone behind him and his head and neck hurting a bit from the clamp. He grunted in pain as I held back a laugh.

 

“Ronald has admitted his guilt,” I said, loud as I dared. “Yan and I think it best that we take him to Wyndelle now, for sentencing.” I was afraid how they would react, given the tension in the room. Kaila just nodded, calming down, while Katlyn looked on, relieved at the turn of events. Marta said nothing, and when I looked at her I saw that she was crying again, or still crying, I did not know which. However, she did not object and I took that as acceptance. Kaila unlatched his restraints, and pushed him back harshly against the stone when he made a weak attempt at escape. She was strong enough to pick him up with one arm (no small feat given how large Ronald was) and set him back down on the stretcher I had laid out on the table in the meantime. Katlyn helped to strap him in, small fingers buckling the straps quickly and efficiently. Marta and Kaila hoisted him up as we cleared their way back out of the dungeon and up the dark stairwell.

 

Wyndelle’s chamber was nearby, and my friends seemed glad that they would not have to carry Ronald’s heavy, squirming body as far as they had earlier. Her cavern was just as magnificent to me as it had been the first time; familiarity had not dulled its splendor. Wyndelle was asleep when we arrived, curled into a ball on the floor and snoring loudly. Her face was right in front of us, or would have been had her tail not been set in front of it. However, as soon as my friends unlatched and dropped Ronald to the floor with a painful sounding  _ thump _ , the tail rose a bit to reveal two enormous eyes sleepily peeking out from under it.

 

“Hello, my friends,” I translated for her. “I see that you have brought me something.”

 

_ “We request that you handle his sentencing,”  _ Yan said politely, not showing any of the affection she had in our first meeting with Wyndelle.

 

The dragon’s head tilted to the side, and she looked a bit worried about Yan, but soon redirected her attention, as per our request. Wyndelle’s piercing stare bored into Ronald, picking apart his very soul and leaving it bare. A being as ancient as her could not be defended against by a human man. 

 

“While I appreciate the forethought of having someone not so emotionally attached to this situation be in charge of sentencing, I believe doing it yourselves would have been more cathartic,” I translated. “But then again it  _ is  _ admirable you decided to spare him the rather creative punishments rattling around in young miss Hunter’s brain.” I flushed in embarrassment after processing what I had just translated, avoiding Wyndelle’s knowing look.

 

“Let’s just get this over with, please,” Marta muttered. I did not translate that for Yan and Wyndelle.

 

Ronald was tense as a bowstring, radiating fear and discomfort in the presence of the being he had spent so long impersonating. It was pathetic. Wyndelle leaned down towards him, one eye being nearly as big as he was, and examined him slowly. He looked ready to scream when she sniffed him, and I almost laughed.

 

“Death is the only punishment befitting his crimes, at least if we do not indulge young Hunter’s fantasies,” I translated. Kaila snickered, and I knew that she would not mind if I was let loose on him. “There is no point in wasting time, tomorrow’s sky will be clear, perfect execution weather,” Wyndelle finished. She then closed her eyes and recurled herself on the floor, ready to go back to sleep.

 

Wyndelle’s abrupt end to our meeting left all of us a bit off kilter, but nonetheless Ronald was picked back up, and we all hurried out of the cavern as quickly and quietly so as to not disturb Wyndelle further. With nothing left to do with Ronald, we brought him back down to the dungeon, where Kaila threw him quite roughly into one of the cages. When my friends filed out, I stayed behind, watching the man who had taken everything from me. Ronald stared back at me from behind the bars, calm, collected, and I hated him. 

 

“What must she think of you,” I whispered. “Unlike her I have never had the luxury of believing in good men, why did you have to ruin that for her?”

 

“She didn’t have to know, no one did, I could have died here, a hero, or returned and been who I have always shown myself to be.”

 

“My affection for Marta only goes so far, so no matter how much it pains her, I will show no leniency, your people will know of this, will know what you are,” I answered, voice toneless.

 

“You speak with such disconnection from your own loss, do monsters like you truly not feel?” Ronald asked.

 

“On the contrary, we feel far too much.” I would not let him see me cry, would not let him see me vulnerable, would not lash out to show him how much I hurt. Instead I turned away from him and walked towards the door. He shouted at me, telling me to stop, to turn around, to look at him, but I did not. I closed the door securely behind me when I left, and the secret entrance at the top of the stairs as well. Back in the passageways I could no longer hear him. My friends were down the hall, almost out of sight, so I ran to join them, and Ronald was pushed from my mind by their presence.


	37. Epilogue

We executed Ronald on the edge of the river the next morning. One quick slice across his throat was all it took for his blood to stain the grass beneath him as he slumped to the ground. His death was quiet, the silence broken only by the sound of Ronald choking on his own blood and the quiet crying of Marta and Katlyn. Marta, because Ronald had been her friend for so many years before this, and Katlyn because for her, the death of another was painful no matter who they were.

 

I froze Ronald’s body in a block of ice, to preserve him until we arrived back in Coraje. Before leaving we had to construct a wagon to carry it, but just a few days later we had Ronald on the wagon covered in sawdust and a tarp. Marta and Kaila’s horses were fastened to the front, with my lady and I following behind in case something should happen to the body. If it were to melt, I would need to be able to refreeze it before he could decompose.

 

Yan was sorry to see us go, likely she was going to miss the excitement not present in day to day life, and so in a fit of compassion I promised to visit someday. I felt a flutter in my chest when she smiled, which was quickly followed by a yelp of surprise when the locks of Mona’s hair I carried with me suddenly heated up. I blushed when I realized why, and Yan chuckled in amusement. I waved goodbye to her as we left the valley, feeling...good, for the first time in far too long.

 

* * *

 

The journey to did not take nearly as long as the trip to the mountain had. This time we knew exactly where we were going and how to get there from the start. When we passed by the half rebuilt village we were even able to let them know that they should not have any more trouble, being able to assure them of their safety was wonderful. The Kowe were next; they extended their gracious hospitality to us once more, and were glad that I had made a full recovery. We made it out of their forest without any ghostly beast on our trail, well fed and in good spirits. We completely bypassed the town we had dropped those bandits off in so long ago, something about Marta wanting to avoid someone she had met there. Personally, I thought the person was that sheriff she had disappeared with, and frankly I could not blame her.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ we reached the gleaming gates of Coraje. They parted for us before we had to ask, and we so easily slipped into the city’s veil of protection. It was too bad that with our good news of victory, we were also bringing the body of a man the Queen had long thought of as a trusted friend. I hoped that she would believe us when we told her, even a wise and sensible woman such as she could become lost in a fog of emotion and act without thinking it through. 

 

We were asked to report to her throne room immediately by one of the castle’s servants, and because we could not (and were a bit afraid) to try and bring the entire wagon inside we instead had to push Ronald’s ice block down the hallways and to Jaya ourselves. I tried to keep the block slick enough that it would be easy to push, but solid enough that it would not melt and make a mess on the floors. Those that passed us looked on in curiosity and sometimes annoyance, as while a group of people pushing a large ice block through the castle was a unique sight, it was difficult for others to get around it in the sometimes narrow passageways.

 

Jaya was very surprised when we entered the throne room like that, especially because since the ice had frosted over hiding Ronald’s body, it looked to outsiders like just a large ice cube. The look on her face when she saw us was almost enough to make me burst out into laughter, but remembering the grave circumstances of our meeting I held myself in.

 

“Kaila! I mean, my friends! How good it is to see all of you after these many, trying, months. The reports of attacks have ceased, I hope that means you have slain the beast, yes?” Jaya asked, excitedly.

 

“In a way…” Kaila answered.

 

“And, whatever this is,” Jaya queried, motioning at Ronald’s ice block.”

 

“That would be the beast.”

 

“Ah. It is...smaller, than I was expecting.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Marta muttered from behind the bard’s back.

 

“Well,  _ sometimes  _ small things can be more dangerous than big things, and are able to hurt us more because we weren’t expecting them to,” Kaila said. Katlyn squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, wanting someone to just  _ tell  _ the queen what had happened already instead of beating around the bush. She likely would have done it herself had she been as close to Jaya as our companions, or perhaps a little less frightened of confrontation.

 

“Perhaps we should all sit down for some tea and discuss it,” I suggested, wanting to get to the point, or at least end this awkward conversation, as soon as we could.

 

“Yes, of course!” Jaya clapped her hands together in realization. “You all are probably exhausted, I should have thought of that when you came in. I’ll go have something prepared.” She looked at Kaila. “My darling, would you be a dear and take them to my sitting room?” She asked.

 

“Right away,” Kaila answered. “Er...what should we do with this?” She asked, patting our ice block.

 

“Is it important?”

 

“Not to me, but it might be to you,” Kaila answered cryptically.

 

“Oh, well then…” Jaya paused for a moment in thought. “How about we just leave it where it is for now, will it stay frozen?” Kaila looked to me.

 

“It should, let me just-” I reinforced the ice, and dropped temperature of and around the block as low as I could, so it would take longer to unfreeze. I wanted to avoid making a mess on the queen’s nice floor. Kaila nodded in satisfaction, then took us out of the throne room, down a narrow hallway, and into a smaller, much more comfortable looking, room.

 

Plush couches were arranged around a grand fireplace, the floor was carpeted, the short table in the center crafted from oak and glass, and shelves full of actual  _ books  _ lining the walls. Kaila set about lighting a fire for us, while we all flopped down onto the seats in various states of exhaustion. After such a long journey it would be hard for anyone not to miss the comforts of everyday life. Once the fire was started Kaila sat down next to me on the couch I had claimed. I looked over at her and smile, and was delighted when she grinned back at me. 

 

Jaya entered the room soon enough, some tiny servant scurrying after her with a large tray full of tea and sandwiches. As soon as the tray was set down and the door closed we all lunged for the food at once. I grabbed the two sandwiches nearest to me, cucumber and chicken respectively, and a cup of spiced tea; my friends did much the same. By the time Jaya had shut and locked the door and turned around the tray was mostly empty. She pointedly did not comment on it, and instead settled down on the couch next to Kaila and me, as close to the bard as she could be in mixed company.

 

“Now,” Jaya said softly, teacup in hand and expression grim, as if she already knew something was amiss from our meeting in the throneroom. “Tell me everything.”

 

The End

 


End file.
